SECRET REAVEALED
by asha2000
Summary: Please read! My first fanfic! Bloom, a 16 year old girl, is an exchange student. She knows witch magic, as well as light magic. Will she be rejected at Alfea? Romance/Adventure/Drama. Set after season 2, and written mostly from third person POV. Note: In the story, Bloom and Riven are together and Musa and Sky are together. Note: I do not own winx club and the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom, a 16 year old girl, is an exchange student. She knows witch magic, as well as light magic. Will she be rejected at Alfea?**

**Romance/Adventure/Drama Rated T**

**Set after season 2, and written mostly from bloom's POV.**

**Note: In the story, bloom and riven are together and musa and sky are together.**

**Note: I do not own winx club and the characters.**

**Chapter 1**

The red head woke up as the sun's rays fell on her face. Groaning, Bloom got out of bed and went to get ready. She had discovered about her powers when her roommate Hubble met her on her home planet, Earth. "Home planet, huh?" she thought. She quickly put on her ragged mini skirt and a matching blue top, which showed of her belly. She wore blue high heels, and just as she went out of my dorm, she saw the three meanest witches of cloud tower, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy bullying Hubble. Bloom's temper was already at its peak, and she shook her fists, walking towards them menacingly.

Back at Alfea, the famous winx club was sitting in the garden, talking, rather, arguing about how witches were mean and dumb, and how they always needed fairies to save their butts from getting kicked.

Stella said, "Let us go shopping! I really need a dress for the party. I need to impress Brandon." Musa replied disgusted, "Jeez, why don't you wear that black dress you bought last week?

Stella shrugged and said, "I can't find it. It must be somewhere in my messy cupboard." Flora: shook her head sadly and said, "that is sad. I am sorry sweetie." Stella exclaimed, "See! Only Flora understands me. Only she knows the importance of fashion in my life." Techna spoke up in a robotic voice, " It would take you exactly 2 hours, 45 minutes, and 29 second to clean your shelf and find that dress."

Everyone gave Techna a withering look, and she shrugged.

Aisha then interrupted, "Um... Guys, Miss Faragonda is making an announcement. Let us go and see what it is about. "Flora said in a good girl voice, "Let's go, we should not keep Miss F waiting.

The girls assemble at the entrance of the college.

Back at Cloud Tower, before Bloom could go and break the jaws of the trix, Miss Griffin's voice echoed in the corridors. "Young witches, all of you have been invited to go to the annual ball which is going to be held at Alfea. Assemble in the ground at 9:30 am sharp tomorrow, or i will personally make sure that you get to stay at the detention dimension and right down all the ingredients of the 20 illusion potions."

Bloom dragged Hubble out of there and said "C'mon! Let us go and shop for clothes! "Hubble groaned, and said, "Oh please, shopping? For a good dress? Not my cup of tea. But she followed the red head anyways.

Back at Alfea, all the girls were shocked.

Stella said in normal voice, "Jeez, look at the bright side; we get to show those witches what style really is!" Musa spoke thoughtfully, "She seems so... so... "Techna offered her the word. "Normal? I know, that so weird. I guess she got up from the wrong side of the bed..." Flora sighed and said, "C'mon Tech and Muse, you know that was very rude."

And with that, they too took off to get ready. As much as they hated to admit it, they were looking forward to this... Back at Cloud tower, Bloom thought "and so am I... "

**Pls, give me plenty of reviews, ok!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been inspired to write the story, so some similarities with other stories like through azure eyes part 1 and 2 might be seen. I hope the writers do not mind, if you do pls. tell me! I am open to critics. In this story, Bloom and Riven posses the Dragon Flame/ Fire, I will be revealed later how. Riven is a wizard, and Sky is the crown prince of Melody.**

**Chapter 2**

Cloud tower...

Bloom chirped in a happy voice, "Coming Hubb! Give me a minute!"

The witch quickly put on a top with a long flowing black sleeve on one side and no sleeve on the other. The body of the top was hot pink, showing of her belly and she wore a black miniskirt along with wore hot pink 8 inch heels. She grabbed her black purse and ran out of the dorm, checking for her credit cards and cash.

Hubble was outside, tapping her foot impatiently. She wore blue denim shorts (which were really tiny!) and maroon top which showed her belly. She wore black platforms, and had her yellow bag in hand. "Same old Hubb..." Bloom thought smirking, looking at her multicolored attire. Both the best friends then left cloud tower, hand in hand. Bloom summoned her leva bike, which was navy blue with purple streaks and stars, and at the front, was a small orange Dragon. She got her powers from the night, so the leva bike of designed accordingly be Hubble and her. Hubble got her powers from the dead, so she was very strong. She summoned her leva bike (also designed by them), which was black with brown and grey skulls and zombies. Bloom put on her purple and orange helmet, and Hubb put on her brown and grey helmet.

Hubble then shouted suddenly, making Bloom jump out of her skin. "Race you to the city Blossom!" (Bloom's pet name). Bloom then said with the same entusiasm, "Yeh, last one to reach cleans the dorm for the week!"

The girlsreached Magix city quite fast, and had a tie. Getting of their bikes and converting them into small rings, they walked hand in hand to find a nice shop with sales.

At Alfea...

The girls were waiting for their boyfriends to come and take them shopping. Stella was wearing an orange dress which ended just above her knees and yellow platforms. Musa wore a red tank top showing her belly and a blue denim miniskirt, with white high heels. Techna wore a sleeve less purple top with Techna written in green. It was showing her belly and wore a green skirt and purple sneakers. Flora wore a light green top and a green miniskirt with small green platforms. Aisha wore and orange shirt and blue shorts with brown knee length boots. The guys arrived soon, and were happy seeing their girlfriends after a long time.

Stella shreiked loudly, " Snookums!" Brandon ran over to her and said, "Hey cupcake how was you're..." Before he could finish what he was saying, Stella jumped on him, causing him to lose balance and fall.

Flora said in a shy voice, "Hi Helia." Helia replied romantically, "Hi my flower princess. He then gave her a small kiss on the lips, making her blush.

Musa walked up to Sky nonchalantly. "Hey Sky, how is life?" Sky replied in a seductive tone, "Fine as long as I have you by my side love. "Musa stammered and said, "Hehehe, that is so sweet. She blushed hard and gave him a quick lip to lip kiss.

Aisha walked up to Nabu and waved at him. Nabu then said, "Aisha! Hi!" Aisha began in an excited tone. "Oh Nabu, you should have seen me today in Griselda's defense class, I was so awesome." Nabu then said honestly, "You are always awesome babe." Aisha giggled as they shared a passionate kiss.

Techna spoke in an unsure tone. "Timmy, hi!" Timmy walked up to her, and said, "Hi Tech." Holding her on the waist, he kissed her on the lips for five seconds, shocking her. Techna blushed and said shyly, "that was... romantic Timmy." Timmy spoke uo, his voice quavering. "Um, yeah, I guess so..."

Amore sighed and said, "So young and in love..." Digit checked her calculations and said, "It is going to take 10 minute, 20 seconds, and 57 milliseconds to reach Magix city, so we should leave." Tune spoke up in a perfectly dainty voice, "It is not good to kiss in public. It is very un- ladylike." Chatta flew around, and began in an excited tone. "They look so cute! I would love to tease them you know."

Zing transformed into mini Riven and said, "Let us just leave already." Riven looked at her, smiling, "you imitate me well Zing." Zing thanked him, and then he said, "Now, if you would excuse me..." he began walking up to the winx and rest of the specialists, "If you are done, let us go. Love birds."

Everyone glared at him, and got onto their boyfriend's bike along with the pixies and took off for Magix city.

Zing sat with Riven, and said "I think that I will find my fairy today..." Riven laughed and said "Good for you Zing! At least something productive will happen today."

Bloom whined loudly, and said, "I think we should eat something; we cannot shop on an empty stomach after all!" Hubble then spoke in an angry and hurt tone. "Um, Blossom, you might not want to see this, but take a look anyways."

Bloom turned around, and tears came into her boyfriend, and first love, Jeremy, was kissing an Alfean stormed up to him, ready to break his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own winx club and the rest of the characters. I only own Jeremy and Will till now. Pls. Review! In the story, Hubble brings Bloom to her house at 13 years of age, and her family takes care of Bloom. That is how she ends up at Cloud tower.**

**Chapter 3**

Bloom stormed up to Jeremy, and slapped his face hard.

Jeremy turned around, angry. "Hey, what the... B... B... Bloom! Honey, it is not what it looks like."

Bloom fought back the urge to cry and said, "really? I see my boyfriend kissing some Alfean fairy and you expect me to think that it is alright? What kind of person are you?!"

Hubble held him by the collar and spoke loudly, scaring everyone and emptying the street. "I swear, I will turn you into a toad, use you in potion class for the weather control potion and feed you to a snake! How dare you even think of cheating on her? You have been dating her since goodness knows when!"

The Alfean fairy then interrupted. "Eww! You dated a witch! You are so pathetic. Hey there, whatever your name is, you are still going to stay away from him okay?" Sending a gust of wind toward her, she smirked.

Bloom used a spell, "Deflecta!" This deflected gust of wind threw her in the fountain nearby. Hubble fell down and hurting her head, screaming. The witch of the night glared at Jeremy.

Bloom spoke through gritted teeth, loosing her temper and tears began to spill from her eyes. "How dare you hit my friend!"

A bright orange glow was emitting from her, and her blood was boiling with rage. She would usually keep my temper under control, but had lost it then. The winx and specialists came at the spot, only to see the place deserted and a fight going on.

Hubble got up and whispered to the angry witch, :Bloom, sweetie, control your anger. Remember how you burnt down those trees last time?" She replied in a dragonish surprising everyone. "I HAVE HAD IT! EVERY TIME IT HAS TO HAPPEN TO ME. EVERY PERSON I TRUST HAS TO BETRAY ME."

Hubble then said in a soft voice, "except me." Bloom glared at her and said, "do me a favour. Get those people from there out of here." Hubble nodded, and told the winx and specialists in a hushed tone to go away from there. Jeremy also ran away.

Hubble she then came back, and said, "They do not want to go!" Bloom roaring like a dragon. "AHHH!"Riven looked intently at her. Bloom glared at him, and felt a weird connection with him.

Riven observed the orange flames with navy blue tips dancing in my blue eyes. "Guys, I think she has the Dragon Fire. I can just feel it; the connection." Musa almost shoouted, "Impossible! Only you have it."

Stella shrugged and said, "She looks good to me, just needs to take a chill pill." Techna grinned. "Like I said, she got up from the wrong side of the bed." Flora scolded her, and said, "That is really mean Tech. Don't say such things."

Zing flew around in delight. "I know! She is the one!" The pixie flew to Bloom, and told her in a shy voice "My name is Zing. Trust me, I will never betray you." The angry witch looked at her, and her eyes softened. Bloom then said, "I trust you; I will try to calm down."

With that, she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. Surprisingly, she heard a voice in her head. It was sweet and feminine.

Voice said, "Calm down little sister."

"Did she say little sister? No that is weird; I do not have a sister, let alone a sibling." Bloom thought. She saw a dazzling light, and saw a beautiful lady in golden robes, asking Bloom to come to her.

Voice spoke again. "Bloom! My sweet sister; come to me, do you remember me? I am Daphne."Bloom gasped. That was one of the 9 celestial nymphs of the magic dimension! Daphne continued, "Come to me Bloom! Come and meet me..."

Bloom opened her eyes as the figure faded away, telling Bloom to go to her. A small heart with a yellow jewel in the centre appeared suddenly, shocking her even more. It was Charmix, a power up sort of thing for a fairy. A small heart shape pink furry poch appeared on the left side of her waist. This was proof that she was a fairy. Bloom turned to Hubble, with tears in her eyes.

Bloom walked over to Hubble and whispered in her ear. "I told you it was worth coming for shopping. I found out more about my family. I guess I should be going to Alfea. I am a fairy after all, sister of Daphne, one of the celestial nymphs of the magic dimension."

Everyone gasped at this. Only Riven and Zing remained calm, and did not freak out. Aisha then spoke up. "We had better take you to Miss F."

Bloom nodded, and summoned her leva bike. Everyone stared as Hubble and she got onto it, and Aisha grinned. " Looks like I can race with someone other than the specialists!"

We took off, with Zing on Bloom's bike this time. A million questions were in the newborn fairy's head, but she knew that she would find the answer at Alfea. She also looked at Riven. Bloom had felt some sort of connection when she looked into his eyes. She guessed that it would be clear later. Little did the fairy know, that thanks to Jeremy, she now would become a completely different person.

**Pls. Review! I am open to critics. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I also own Hubble, and Will will be a suspense... ;) I do not own winx club and the characters. Hope you liked it!**

**Chapter 4**

Everyone reached Alfea, and Hubble and Bloom quickly miniaturized their leva bikes into rings. Bloom looked at the clock and gave a little shriek. Everyone turned around in surprise.

Brandon looked at me, concerned. "You okay Sparx?" Bloom looked up, surprised at the nickname. She nodded her head and smiled softly. Seeing Stella fume at the back, Bloom decided to hurry up and continued continued. "It is Kiko's snack time, and he is back at CT..." Kiko was Bloom's cute pet bunny who tended to get hungry fast.

She quickly made a portal, saying " Porta ricus septa! "Kiko came out of it and jumped up into the red head's arms. Bloom felt everyone's surprised (and disgusted) look on her as she nuzzled Kiko and magically grew some carrots and to feed him.

Stella spoke, mocking an angry tone. "You are supposed to be against nature, right? Then how did you manage to grow carrots?" Flora shot back at her. "Stel, behave."

Musa winked at Techna. "So Techna, do you still think Stel got up from the wrong side of the bed?" Techna began to giggle. "Nope, not at all." Aisha then said, "Hehehe, good one Ash and Tech!" Flora was evidently upset with her friends' behavior. "Please you guys, be more kind!"

Brandon glared at Stella, and she looked hurt and upset. And Bloom did not miss either of that.

She shrugged and replied, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice, failing miserably. Just because she was a witch, does not mean that she would destroy nature! "I do not know. Guess, am not like the trix..." She then smiled nonchalantly, emphasizing on the word not, and everyone (including Stella), noticed this. Hubble gulped and whispering in my ear, "you had better calm down Blossom. Freaking out will not help. (Hastily adding) neither will cursing."

The hot tempered red head nodded and smiled through gritted teeth. The specialists, pixies and winx told Bloom and Hubble to wait while they went to Miss F's office. Zing winked at Bloom, mimicked Stella and flew away, leaving Hubb and Bloom giggling.

Hubble turned to her and began. "So Blossom, don't you think that you and Riven could have some chemistry..." Bloom glared at her. "I am done with boys. No more of them now. Um... Hubb?" Hubble, "Yes?"

Bloom continued. "I think I have seen Brandon somewhere... I just don't know where..." Hubble then said, "Are you talking about the brown headed specialist with that overacting so called fashion diva?" Bloom gave Hubb my don't be rude look, and said, "Hubb, I think even he is trying to figure out who I am..." Hubble then said, "Oh... You feel that he is your brother, right?"

Bloom winced, but nodded. She had known since a long time that her so called parents had adopted her, but held back until they told her. They were never the loving type of parents, and Bloom had come to the Magix dimension even after they had refused to give me permission to live here. She had not seen my parents for over 3 years.

Hubble saw tears forming in her fiery friend's eyes and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Do not worry Blossom, no matter what happens, I will stay with you." Bloom whispering softly, "I know..."

She looked up in the sky, and sighed. The pixies, winx, and specialists came back, and Zing, Bloom's bonded pixie, came to her. She knew that her fairy was sad.

And so did Riven; judging from the way he kept looking at her.

Musa then said, "Sorry witches, Miss F is not available." Aisha spoke kindly. "Yup, later girls." Tune spoke up in distaste. "Have some manners young Muse. I apologize to you on her behalf." This angered Stella and Musa.

Chatta then began angrily. "Cut the crap darling, they are witches. No need to be polite." Amore then said softly, "You have to be kind with everyone Chatta. It is against the laws of love to behave like that". Chatta stuck her tongue out rudely and began to quarrel with Zing.

Piff talked in her baby gibber. "Toota ma toota, toota toota!" Digit translated it. "She says that she agrees with Amore and Tune."

The fight between Chatta and Zing was now very loud.

Chatta was red. "What kind of pixie are you? You actually bonded with that bleepy witch?" Zing took a deep breath and shouted. "OH JUST SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Silence.

Bloom butted in nervously. "I... I... I think I should get going. Bye specialists and pixies! Bye Stel, Flo, Tech, Ash, and Muse! See you at the annual ball tomorrow morning!"

Hubble and she quickly summoned their leva bikes and Bloom took Zing and Kiko with her and went away. The half witch could almost feel the winx (minus Flo and Ash) glaring at her, and the pixies backing them up. However, other than that, she saw Brandon staring at her, and that Riven boy looking at her bike; or was it her? She was not sure... The, Hubb spoke up, "Hey Blossom, let us get back to your shopping!"

Bloom looked at her sternly, and Hubble sighed. "Okay, our shopping..."

"That is my Hubb!" Bloom shouted, and they raced all the way to Magix, with the fairy's mind in a mess.

**Next chapter will be dedicated to fashion and shopping, so shopaholics and fashion divas, buckle up! ;) Pls. Reviews are highly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like I said, this chapter is full of shopping and drama! I will tell you more about Bloom's past and nature! She is gonna be like me... excluding the parts, which I will tell you at the end of the chapter... Hope you like it! Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaze read! And review! And thanx for spending you precious time reading my first fic!**

**Chapter 5**

Hubble and Bloom immediately hopped of their bikes and shrunk them.

Bloom then said, "Keep your eyes open for sales Hubble, Zing, and Kiko!" Hubble gasped and said, "There's one sale there. Flat 50% off! OMG!" Zing flew closer and looked at her, and trying not to laugh and blush. "That is a shop for um... you know... bleep toys and stuff?" Bloom burst out laughing on seeing Zing and Hubble's reaction, and quickly took out her phone and clicked a pick, and saved it with the title "on seeing the wrong sale... Hubb's reaction!"

Bloom then began teasing Hubble. "Let me just post this... On the UWW!" Hubble became pale, as Zing giggled. Hubble then tried to snatch my phone. "Give me your phone." Bloom replied adamantly, "make me!"

Meanwhile, the winx, pixies (minus Zing) and the specialists rode to Magix city. They all got off, and Riven began scanning the surroundings intently.

He turned around and a red head bumped into him.

Bloom was running from Hubble, who was trying to catch her phone. Yup, in 8 inch heels.

Bloom suddenly bumped into a strong muscular body, and was shocked to see Riven there.

She desperately tried to hide her blush. Bloom and Riven then spoke at once. " Sorry" She looked up surprised and frowned. Bloom and Riven spoke at once; again. " It is ok." Now they were gritting their teeth the specialists (minus Riven), pixies, and Flora were looking at them, amused. Bloom and Riven chorused, "Gotta go."

Now the fairy's temper was at a peak. She quickly took a look at her surroundings, and disappeared into the crowd. Riven then muttered, "Daughter of a..."

Bloom stopped in her tracks, and walked back to face him. Narrowing her eyes, she began in an angry tone, "if you have the guts, talk to me dumbass."

Hubble, Zing, Flora, and the specialists (minus Riven) gasped. Tune then spoke up. "Such a gentle looking lady must not speak like that." Bloom looked at here, and trying to keep the venom out of my voice said looks can be deceiving.

Hubble grabbed her arm and jumped back. "Blossom, you are burning. Control your temper. Come with me, before he dies." "Son of a bleep ing bleep." I muttered.

Everyone was dumbstruck. Stella, Techna, and Musa thought it was normal for a witch, and kept quite. Still simmering with rage, Bloom stormed off with Hubb close by.

She tried to stop shaking with anger. Family and friends were always a touchy subject for her. She did not let tears fall from her eyes, why should she for small matters? But deep within she knew it was not a small matter.

The winx, pixies, and specialists were silent. Musa jumped, and looked at everyone. "That witch is saying something." Timmy then asked, "Which witch?" Musa replied frowning, "Both. That Bloom is letting out a stream of curses."

Riven shook his head sadly. "She is very upset. I should not have said that."

Specialists screamed at once "WHAT!" The winx and pixies looked at him wide eyed.

Riven shrugged, and said, "I told you we were connected by the Dragon Flame."

Now this piece of news was good for Brandon. Helia then spoke softly. "What is she saying Musa?"

Hubble tapped Bloom's shoulder and said, "Crying will help you know, cursing won't."

Bloom sniffed and said, "no, I won't let my emotions get the better of me. I will keep them under control. You know Grandma get's to know when I am upset."

Flora then asked" Who is 'grandma'?" Stella snapped at her. "You think we know?" Brandon then spoke sternly. "Stop it Stel! You cannot behave like that. No good fairy behaves like that, only a 'good' witch does." That was enough to make Stella shut up, and surprise the others.

Hubble then said, "Why are you so caring Bloom? You know, there are people who deserve to incur the head witchtress' wrath."

Everyone gasped. Bloom was Miss Griffin's granddaughter? Brandon was now feeling happy.

Brandon then thought "she is the one... I thought you were gone my sweet Sparx..." Helia observed his reaction carefully.

Musa then jumped. "Damn! They are out of range." Chatta said, "Let us follow them!"

Tune shook her head disapprovingly. Helia than said, "I think we must respect their privacy." Riven spoke up, saying, "I agree with Helia." Timmy, Techna, and Digit spoke together. "Yeh, it is illogical." Amore broke into the debate and said, "It is such lovely day, instead of listening to other's conversations, why don't you lovebirds enjoy?"

This was approved by everyone, and they decided to stop by choc cafe.

Hubble said, "I know just where to go." Bloom looked at her, eyebrow raised. Hubble then said with enthusiasm, "Choc cafe!" This lightened up Bloom's mood considerately. The 2 then walked over to the cafe, with Zing snoozing on Bloom's shoulder and Kiko in her arms. On reaching the cafe, they placed our orders.

Bloom said, "One Chocó lava cake and one chocolate burst sundae." She then sneezed almost immediately.

Hubble looked at me, eyebrow raised. Bloom gave a don't start it all over again look, and she kept quite. She then started talking about her boyfriend, while Bloom ate my ice cream.

Hubble then said, "Think on the bright side Blossom, you get to date the Red fountain hotties."

Bloom gave her a bored look, before waking Zing and Kiko, asking them to eat some ice cream. Some RF guys came up to them, and sat down in front of them. Hubble gave her a look and she returned it.

RF boy1 then said, "Hey there cute fairy, what makes you hang out with sluts?" RF boy2 leaned over, breaching personal space. "I am good when it comes to... you know..." He then began playing with Bloom's hair, and breathed in her scent.

Hubble mouthed they are so dead to Bloom, and she just nodded, trying her best to keep her temper under control.

Bloom then said, "Um... you might want to know, that I am a witch, and the granddaughter of head witchtress Griffin. You might also want to know that I got 100 on 100 in self defence class, so even a touch can end up breaking your bones."

They were horrified, as Bloom told them to come closer. The guys just ran away, and Hubble and she started to laugh. Bloom than asked, " Hubb, I hope you took a video." Hubble nodded affirmatively.

Bloom smirked. "Hand me the phone. Thanks. (On receiving the phone) There, I posted it on the UWW. Bloom taking care of rogues is the title." Both of them giggled, and Zing began laughing, and so did Kiko. Bloom stopped laughing, "They are here. Let us go Hubb." Hubble nodded, and followed her out with Zing and Kiko.

Riven said, "She is in the cafe." Timmy asked, "Who?" Stella then said, "Snap out of it Romeo! C'mon, let us eat and start the shopping." Brandon looked inside hopefully. Helia did not miss this, however, and decided to talk about it later.

Bloom opened the cafe door, and viola! The dear specialists, snobby winx (minus Aisha and Flora) and the pixies were there. She held her head up, making sure she stamped on Riven's foot while passing by. He yelped in surprise and smirked.

Riven thought in his mind, "that girl is really like me." Bloom saw a shop with 70% sale, and dragged Hubble in.

Bloom frowned and said, "they are here." Hubble then said, "Let us go then!" Bloom almost shouted. "No, I will not leave this shop without doing some proper shopping. (Giving Hubble a determined look)"

After a while, Hubble squealed in delight when she saw a dress. "This is going to make you look so sexy babe!" Bloom sighed and took a look at the dress, and smiled. It was very nice.

She tried it on and asked her, "How am I looking?" Hubble started to fan herself, saying that the weather was so hot all of a sudden.

Bloom laughed and looked at her dress. It was a black dress which revealed the shoulders and had a deep neck. This part was black, and small stripes of red, yellow, hot pink and green cloth connected the top part to the bottom mini skirt which was black. This showed her stomach, and the dress was very short, showing her bare legs. Bloom picked up a matching black 8 inch heel having red, yellow, green, and hot pink stripes from the my big toe. She also picked up white nail paint, and a white shiny handbag. The back part of the dress ended just a couple of inches above her hips, and since it revealed a bit to much, she began to blush. Bloom used magic and tied up her hair into a bun, arranging silver diamond like pins randomly in it.

Bloom said, "I look perfect... I am taking all of this!" Zing imitated Miss Griselda, "excellent choice young lady." All of them burst out laughing, and Bloom changed back to her attire and went to buy the dress.

Musa sighed and said, "Shut up people... she is here." Helia then said, "Let us not let it bother us, okay?" The girls nodded. Soon, the girls picked uo their clothes.

Stella bought a tiny bikini type green top which extended below into strings of beads. She wore orange shorts, and green heels. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and wore a star necklace.

Flora wore a flowery pink top which showed her stomach and purple jeans with brown platforms. She left her hair open, and wore a couple of roses on it.

Musa wore a red dress which was transparent on the stomach and wore black high heels. She left her hair open, and wore a shiny bracelet of musical notes

Techna wore purple top which showed her shoulders and stomach and a purple shorts. She wore a darker shade of purple outlined with green, and was a bit dark. She wore green platforms and tied har short hair into a high ponytail.

Aisha wore a white formal shirt and yellow shorts. She tied her hair into a loose low ponytail and wore brown heeled boots and brown belt.

The boys gasped as they saw the girls.

**In their minds...**

Brandon: My cupcake looks so hot! OMG! She is the star of my life, truly.

Helia: My sweet flower princess is actually looking quite hot... I love her so much!

Sky: Muse looks so sexy! I wish I could stare at her forever...

Nabu: My sweet Ash, she looks so sexy... I can't wait to touch her again...

Timmy: Tech's dress looks so perfectly symmetrical! And the beauty has been enhanced because she is wearing it... Her eyes are shinning like the sun and her lips are pink like roses... Shit! Why am I thinking so illogically?

Riven: I wonder what that girl Bloom is going to wear... Hell, is she coming for the party? I know she is... And I also know that she is here... somewhere...

Bloom gave the money and walked away with Hubb, telling her how she intended to shock everyone (that is, the fairies, pixies, and specialists) with her sense of style. She was hoping that her grandma would not mind her wearing that dress. Suddenly, there was an ice blast, and the temperature dropped. Bloom turned, to see the trix. The others came out.

Brandon spoke with concern, "I hope you are okay Sparx." Bloom nodded, still surprised by her innovative pet name.

The winx, Bloom, and Hubb miniaturised their shopping bags and teleported them to their rooms, the girls using their spells and I said "Porta ricus septa!"

Hubble and Bloom sent their luggage in and took a fighting stance.

Bloom then smirked (Cracking her knuckles; flames with navy blue tips dancing in her blue eyes) and said, "so, where were we this morning?"

**The abusing part is not like me, but standing up to rogues is totally like me! Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All readers who love bloom in action, this is your chapter! Involves bit romance, because there ain't no fun when there is no romance and heartbreaking in a story! Pls. Revies!**

**Chapter 6**

Everyone other than the Zing and Hubble were shocked. Bloom; a sophomore; picked a fight with the trix? The girls transformed quickly.

Stella wore a sparkly orange top exposing her shoulder on one side and having a sleeve on the other. She wore sparkly orange shorts and had her sceptor in hand. Her wings were light blue in pairs of 3, and she had a mirror shaped jewel with a yellow bead at the bottom bellow her left shoulder and a spiral blue pouch on her left waist. Her hair was tied into two low ponytails, and se wore orange knee length boots also.

Flora wore a pink short dress and had green wings. Her hair was left open, and there was a pink jewel with arms extending towards both sides of her chest. She wore pink ankle length boots and had a rose handbag on her left shoulder.

Musa wore a sparkly red top showing her left shoulder and her stomach was covered with al see through red material. She wore a red miniskirt, and red knee length platforms. There were purple bands on her arms and her hair was tied in two pigtails. She wore purple headphones and a small radio was on her left waist and a music note shaped jewel with a pink bead at the bottom. She had bright blue wings in pairs of 2.

Techna had a purple shiny hat with a green bead in between and green digital wings. She wore a dark purple shiny top and knee length purple shiny pants. Beneath were light purple stocking and light purple sleeves. There was a triangle with a green jewel in between. There was a transmitter on her right waist, and light purple heels.

Aisha had her hair open one pair of wings which were dull blue. She wore a light and dark green top which exposed her right shoulder and her stomach. A light green cloth connected it to a miniskirt with a slit on the right. She had a mirror shaped gem with a pink bead in between and a fruit shaped pink pouch on her right waist.

Bloom thought they looked beautiful, and was envious. Then, Icy spoke evily. "I don't know how you do it little witch, but you always know how to push my buttons. Ice prism!" Bloom replied with equal venom in her voice. "Only grandma gets to call me little witch, got that?"

Hubble screamed suddenly, "Bloom, watch out!" The angry witch turned, but it was too late to defend herself. Suddenly, she got pushed aside by Riven, who held her tight in his arms. She was literally on him, so she scrambled up and braced herself.

Riven and Bloom spoke in unison. "You okay?" Bloom shook in disgust my head he stood up. They chorused, "Yup." Bloom then spoke before Riven began. "Thanks. I mean it."

He nodded, and she ran towards Hubble. "Hubb! Take the pixies to a safe place!" She nodded, and summoning her bike, she took off with the pixies.

Man, it is really tough to fight in heels, the fairy thought. But she would do it. Techna, Timmy, Nabu and Aisha were taking on Stormy, and Stella, Brandon, Sky and Musa were taking on Darcy. Bloom ran up to Flora, who was tackling Icy along with Riven and Helia. She used a spell, "Levatatus gravity defyus!" and flew up to Flora and started attacking Icy.

Bloom then attacked Icy. "Warmth of the night!" Icy used her Ice wall, but the shield broke, and struck Icy right on her heart. This weakened her, as her heart was supposed to be made of ice. Flora began a chant, "Mother nature, obey my command! And teleport this devil, to the quicksand!" Icy froze all plant life, making Flora faint.

Helia then spoke, "Got you! Don't worry Bloom; I will take care of her." She was surprised at this, but nodded anyways. Helia smiled and told her, "I am an artist; I observe my surroundings." Bloom nodded, and turned back to the situation at hand. Timmy was trying to wake Techna, and Nabu was trying to wake Aisha. Stella was in a purple shell, and looked like she could die. Brandon was helping her. Musa and Sky were in a similar shell, and both were suffering.

She felt a knot in my stomach, and saw Riven on the ground, unconscious. Tears gathered in her eyes. All of them were suffering, and she could not do anything about it. The trix came to her, and used all of their Gloomix to attack her.

She spoke in a Dragonish voice, which surprised her and the others. Roaring, Bloom shouted, "NO ONE TRIES TO HURT ME OR MY FRIENDS, ABSOLUTELY NO ONE!"

The trix smirked. Bloom felt all the anger within her. Daphne then spoke to Bloom in her mind. "Bloom, summon your winx my sweet little sister, I believe in you; everyone does. Do it."

She looked over toward Riven, who stood up weakly and looked at her. They had an eye lock for 5 seconds, and Bloom got all the courage she needed. She converted all those emotions and feelings into positive energy. Everyone looked at her in awe. "BLOOM WINX CHARMIX!" screamed the angry red head, who now began to glow bright orange.

With that, there was a flash of light, which broke the barrier around Musa and Sky, gave light for Stella to power up. It woke Techna and Aisha also. Everyone gasped as they saw Bloom.

Riven was the first to speak, and looked ant me. "Bloom... you... you... transformed into a fairy!"

**Transformation description in next chapter people. Pls, reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! This chapter might be short, but hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7**

Bloom looked at herself. She was wearing a small yellow crown and ankle length heeled boots. She wore a polo necked sleeveless sparkly blue top which showed her stomach and it had a blue bead in between near the neck. She wore sparkly blue miniskirt with a small slit on the right and light blue gloves which were from her elbows to her middle finger, showing her palms. Her hair was left open, and she had 2 pairs of light blue wings which darkened at the tips. A heart appeared around the yellow bead on her neck, and a baby pink fluffy heart appeared on the left side of her waist.

Icy was shocked. "What the..." Bloom smirked, and said, " Let me help. Bleep ing bleep?" Everyone winced at this, and Brandon shook his head in disapproval. Hubble came back just then, and was shocked to see her friend. She had left the pixies at Alfea and returned. Darcy and Stormy just stared at Bloom as though a cat got their tongue.

Trix were furious. "We shall DESTROY YOU!" Bloom rolled her eyes and smirked, saying, "Oh save your breath trix. Two can play the game you know." She tested her new wings, and the fight began. "Stella, Brandon, Nabu and Aisha, take on Darcy. Flora, Helia, Sky and Musa, go for Stormy. I, Hubble, Techna, Riven, and Timmy will squish Icy. Let the party begin!"

Flora then said, "Trust me you guys, come on!" Aisha backed her up, and said, "Follow me people, if not Bloom, you can trust me!" Bloom smiled seeing that someone trusted her.

Brandon spoke with great concern in his voice. "Take care Sparx. Riven, Hubble, Techna, and Timmy, take care of her." All of them were wondering why such brotherly affection, but nodded their heads.

Icy suddenly screamed, "Poisoned ice!" Many sharp icicles went towards Riven. Bloom flew to him. "RIVEN! MOVE!" She pushed him aside and said, "Flaming armour!"

But she was not fluent with it, and one of the icicles hit her left shoulder. She gasped, and started to feel dizzy. "Must... not... faint..." she spoke to herself softly.

2 strong arms caught her waist, and led her to a corner. Bloom saw the rest to keep fighting, and struggled to keep her eyes open. Riven tried to wake her up, and then screamed. "WAKE UP BLOOM, YOU'RE I - POD IS BREAKING!" Bloom jumped up, and he smirked. Seeing her wound, which was bleeding profusely, he gasped. Bloom tried to scramble away but he had a tight grip on her waist.

Riven whispered softly. "You are badly hurt. Let me remove it." "Wait." told Bloom and his hand in her hands, and he smirked. Bloom then used her magic. "Dark fist. This will stop the ice from melting due to the Dragon Flame."

Riven nodded, and began to pull the dart out. As he pulled it, he pulled Bloom closer and tightened his grasp on her waist. Bloom turned aside and covered my mouth, squeezing her eyes shut. She tried not to scream in pain and stop blushing. She did not want him to see the scared side of her. "Thank you." she said.

She waited for a moment and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked at Bloom, and she began to blush. Riven spoke slyly. "Do you have a crush on me? Bloom then exclaimed indignantly. "WHAT?! NO!" She then held his head in her hands. "Keep quite. Memoires despursus!"

A navy blue glow came from her hands, and the memory related to her wound vanished.

"Darkness illusion."

This would hide Bloom's wound. Riven got up, but she was not able to do so. He pulled her up, and asked her if she was okay. Bloom nodded. "Guess I broke a bone."

Her hand was hurting a lot, and she fought to keep her eyes open. Bloom leaned on Riven, who held her waist and led her back to the field. Meanwhile, the rest were fighting Darcy and Stormy.

Darcy's eyes glowed purple as she spoke. "Darkness elope their sight, and take from them, all the thoughts divine."

They became blind. Angry, Bloom raised her hand and said "Lunal vision!"

This restored their sight, and then Riven and Bloom walked together towards the Trix, his hand still on her waist and she leaning on him.

Riven spoke then. "We will have to use a convergence spell." Bloom replied in an unsure tone."But I am not good with fairy magic..."

Riven and Bloom looked into each other's eyes and said, "Do you trust me ?" They smiled, and said "Yes, and you?"

The smile broadened into a grin, and they both focused on their energies.

**Pls, review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I really need inspiration! So I borrowed a thought or to from Senior year (fanfic with scarlet). I hope the author does not mind! Please, Review!**

**Chapter 8**

Bloom let Riven and her energy flow into each other, and fought to stop herself from fainting. A sudden burst of light and pure magical energy came through their extended arms, and went towards the trix.

Brandon smiled, and whispered, "I have faith in you Sparx, don't let me down." Flora and Aisha shouted enthusiastically, "You can do it sweetie! We believe you!" Techna, Timmy, Nabu, and Helia also said, "And so do we!"

Bloom grinned foolishly as Riven leaned over to whisper in her ear. She felt his breath on her neck; it tickled.

Riven then told her, "Draw energy from the trust of people, focus Dragon." Bloom turned her face, and they were just inches apart. Bloom then spoke, blushing bright. "I like the nickname, it is quite innovative. Though it is not related to me."

Riven then thought in his mind, smirking, I think you like me more than that nickname Dragon. Bloom frowned at Riven's goofy expression. "I don't like you, so stop day dreaming. Don't ask me how I know, I just know. Now, concentrate." Trix then shouted, "Our master and we have someone under our control, you might want to know! Hahaha!"

They disappeared, and as soon as they did, Bloom returned to her usual form and fainted. Riven held her waist and carried her bridal style, and the new born fairy buried her head into his muscular chest. He raised an eyebrow, and smirked. Brandon came by Bloom's side, and she blacked out.

Miss Griffin appeared all of a sudden, glowing green. "Put my granddaughter down right now specialist!" Riven almost dropped her; literally. Brandon then told her, "She has fainted Miss Griffin!" Griffin came to Bloom, and sighed. No one had ever seen such emotion in Miss Griffin, and that was surprising.

Brandon stammered a bit, and said, "Um, guys? I need to tell you, that, um... Bloom is my sister." Everyone gasped, and Stella let out a sigh of relief. It was a shocking news, and everyone looked at Bloom in awe as Brandon told them how.

Bloom began to wake up, and saw the Trix and grandma. She hugged her, making sure she did not touch her wounds.

Griffin then spoke in a stern voice "Did you use an illusion spell, and a memory spell? I undid both of them, and we need to take you to Alfea to Ofelia for treatment."

Bloom began to panick. That would mean that Riven would remember that she kissed him on the cheek! She paled, before blushing. "Put me down." she ordered. Riven his hot smirked "Stop acting, I know you are liking this." Bloom blushed more, and ordered him to do so again.

Brandon then spoke up. "You are still weak Sparx, you can't walk!" Stella did not say anything, but Bloom saw a look of concern for the first time on her face.

Bloom insisted that she was fine, and Riven shrugged. "Whatever you say Dragon." Bloom blushed more, and got down. She walked for a few steps before almost falling. Riven caught her just in time, and she wriggled away. Riven, Bloom spoke at once. "Stop it!"

Griffin looked at them, smirking evilly.

Riven muttered "Your mother must be a bleep."

Bloom fought back the urge to murder him. "You bleep bleep ing bleep! Shut your bleep ing bleep up you bleep! You have no bleep ing bleep ing right; yes; no bleep ing right to bleep bleep ing right to bleep about my mother!"

Everyone winced, and Hubble and Miss Griffin laughed hysterically. "That's my little witch! I am sending the trix to the detention dimention, ok?"

Bloom gave a thumbs up sign, and stumbled back to her leva bike, and rode away with Hubble.

Brandon almost screamed. "You just let her get away?" Griffin spoke sternly. "You are my grandson. I was hoping you would understand. Fairy, witch, specialist, or any other magical being; one must learn how to be independent and strong. Now go, fast. I will meet you at Alfea."

Everyone nodded, and went off. The Trix were teleported back to CT.

Stella then said, "Snookums, I am really..." Brandon assured her, "Don't worry cupcake, I know you are sorry. And it is ok, now that you know the truth." They soon reached Alfea, and saw Bloom entering the infirmary.

**Hope you like it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Like I said, I don't own winx club and there other characters, I only own Hubble, Jeremy, and Will. Like I said, I will tell you everything about Will later. Enjoy! And pls, review!**

**Chapter 9**

Bloom reached Alfea, and was directly taken to Ofelia. This was the 2nd time in my whole life that Bloom had 'visited' her; once when she fainted, hurt her neck, and had a haemorrhage. She was literally dragged there, and saw the others reaching their.

Riven spoke with a smirk, "So, having any of your family members to visit you?"

Bloom looked at him as though she would like to murder him, and her arm pained more. Orange flames with navy blue tips danced in her blue eyes as she was dragged into the infirmary.

Musa spoke in wonder. "Wow! That was one murderous look..." Helia shook his head and said, "You had it coming buddy." Griffin then spoke up evilly. "Blood is hard to clean you know." Everyone gasped and looked at her.

Griffin shrugged and said, "A guy once started to talk about how lame females were, and it really got on to her nerves. So she began to verbally abuse him, and he started calling her a bleep ing daughter of a bleep. He tried to hit her, and said that he would shove a Bleep up her bleep, and she took his sword and cut of the top of his hair and stabbed him in the stomach."

Timmy asked curiously, "What happened then?" Griffin replied in a matter of fact tone, "That guy was sent to the omega dimension." Nabu then asked suspiciously, "And Bloom, was she punished?" Griffin exclaimed, "Of course! She had to clean the walls and area, without using magic."

Sky raised his eyebrow. "Such a simple punishment?" Griffin then spoke, sounding offended. "Hey, it is tough to clean up flesh and blood without magic." Everyone winced at this. Aisha broke the awkward silence, and said, "Let us just change the topic."

In the infirmary, before Bloom let Ofelia take care of her wound, she snapped a picture of it and wrote down how it happened. Ofelia looked at her in disbelief. "You keep a record of your wounds?" Bloom nodded, grinning evilly when she saw her shocked face. "Wait! Silences of the night, cover us around, and don't let the sounds, reach anyone on this ground." An eerie navy blue glow came from her hands and surrounded them, and Hubble secretly took out her phone.

Hubble pressed the record button on her phone and thought, "This is going to be fun..."

As Ofelia began to clean the wound, Bloom began to sob uncontrollably, and tried to get away. But Ofelia held her firmly, and once it was done, she put down the barrier.

Ofelia spoke disapprovingly. "I really don't get it how you manage to hurt yourself this bad and heal so fast. For once in your life, try to be safe and let me treat the wound without creating a ruckus." Bloom grinned weakly, and removed the blood on her with a spell.

Hubble began cheekily. "I have a video of this you know..."

Bloom screamed and tried to grab the phone and staggered a bit, almost falling face first, and Hubble began to tell how she wanted to show it to everyone. She ran out, and put a locking spell on the door. "I am doing it!" she yelled, giggling.

Bloom cursed violently, and her face was red and flushed. She managed to use a counter spell, and dashed out after her.

Musa then shook her head in disapproval. "Why is she running? She was supposed to rest right?"

Hubble crashed into Techna just then, gasping for breath, giggling hysterically. "Sorry... do me a favour, if Blossom comes here, and asks about me, tell her I didn't come here." Techna replied in a confused tone. "Um... okay." Hubble hugged her. "Thanks, I owe you one."

Bloom reached there, and saw Hubb going out. She decided to take the shortcut, and opened a portal and entered the ground. A shriek came from there, and then the sound of giggling. Everyone reached there, only to see Bloom and Hubble giggling at the phone.

Griselda turned up out of the blue. "Young ladies, you may please come to Miss Faragonda's office, she needs to have a word with you."

Bloom nodded, and got up shakily. "Race you to the office! Last one to reach cleans the dorm for the week!" she shrieked. The 2 ran past Miss G, giggling, and she shook her head disapprovingly.

Flora mused, ""Wow... she is like a tornado... Helia looked at Brandon. "When will you tell her about it?" Brandon replied, "Don't know... after meeting Miss F probably."

Once everyone assembled in the office, Bloom saw Miss Faragonda. This was the first time she saw her, and she began to like her. The fairy stood with her Grandma, leaning on her, with Hubble next to her. Stel, Tech, and Muse sat on the chair, while the rest stood.

Miss F looked at Bloom kindly. "I hope you are feeling better Bloom?" " Yes Miss Faragonda. Much better. I have a question, actually." she said quickly.

Everyone looked at her intently, and she began. "I assume you know everything?"

She nodded, and Bloom continued.

"Well... first. How am I a fairy? Second, without gaining my winx, how did I directly get my charmix? And third, how am I able to perform both light and dark magic?"

Hubble then spoke up, "I think I know the answer to the second one." Bloom looked at her surprised.

"Well... it happened a while after you broke Stormy's nose. Well... in the night, I would see you in a winx outfit. I thought it must have been one of Darcy's tricks, but it happened randomly. So, I used an anti- illusion potion on you and me. You came back to your normal form immediately, but I guess it was a mere coincidence."

Miss F looked at me intently. "Is there something you are hiding from me Bloom?" Bloom hesitated, and then spoke up.

"Um... actually, I had a dream, I get it almost every time I sleep. Well, I see my sister Daphne; one of the 9 celestial nymphs. She is trying to save a child with blue eyes and orange hair from the ancestral witches. And the funny part, I think it is me in that scene. I... I... I feel scared Ma'am."

Miss F gasped, and said, "It is you in that picture Bloom. That was the time when your home planet; Domino was destroyed. Everybody, go now. You must be tired. Bloom, you may stay at Cloud Tower for now."

Griffin went through a portal, and when Bloom went out of the office, Stella hugged her.

"Can't... breathe..." gasped the red head, surprised.

Stella sob. "I am sorry for being mean Blossom. I thought you would steal my Snookums from me."

Now Bloom was shocked. "Um... that's you isn't it Brad?" He smiled at the pet name, and nodded. "Stel, why would I do that? I treat him like my brother!" Everyone smiled softly, and Brandon came to Bloom. "Um... Sparx? We need to talk. In private."

Bloom nodded, and followed him to the Stel's room, while the rest spent quality time with their BFs, and Stel quarrelled with Riven. He took a deep breath and began. "Bloom, you are my sister."

**I will try to post the next chap today itslef, cause school starts tomorrow!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey their friends! I need reviews... Please! I will reveal the identity of will now, and add Matt to the story!**

Brandon then said, "Bloom, you are my sister."

Bloom gasped at this.

**Flashback (Bloom's POV)**

Hubble and I reached the auditorium at CT. The head witchtress had already started her speech.

"Now, young witches, return to your dorms. Miss Bloom, you and Miss Hubble must meet me in my office. Now."

The 2 looked at each other, and some witches snickered. The trix.

Stormy came over to us. "Got yourself in trouble in the beginning of the semester?" Darcy said with her usual calmness, "Hope you get expelled!"

I wondered what they were doing here. We reached the office.

I asked the headwitchtress before she opened her mouth. "Miss Griffin, may I know why the trix are her?" Miss Griffin was surprised but looked proudly at me and answered.

"After all the problems they have created, the Council of Magix has decided to keep them at Cloud Tower so that we can keep an eye on them."

I then said, "Oh... sorry for interrupting you. You were saying?"

Miss Griffin recommenced. "Bloom, I wanted to tell you this since you joined the school. Hopefully, this year we won't have any problems. Thus, I chose to tell you about this now. Bloom, you are my granddaughter. I am your paternal grandmother. You can call me grandma if you wish, little witch. You get your powers from the night, like me. You will also be good with air, but you will get to know how later."

I leapt into her arms and hugged her. Later, I met the trix on the way to the dorm. I made Icy trip. "You pesky brat! How dare you!" she shrieked.

Hubble then replied, smirking. "You might not want to mess with the granddaughter of the head witchtress of CT!" With that, we entered our dorms, leaving the shocked trix behind.

**End of Flashback ( and Bloom's POV)**

Brandon spoke up, evidently upset. "Sparx, don't cry."

Musa then said, "Girls, she is crying."

Techna replied with unusual emotion. "Let us go in then." This was not missed by Timmy, Digit and Helia.

The winx, pixies, Hubb, Kiko and specialists (minus Brandon) entered the room, and saw Brandon hugging Bloom as she cried.

Hubble whispered in Zing's ear "She rarely cries in public, so this must be big."

Bloom sniffed and said, "Sorry."

Brandon continued. "Well, Griffin is our paternal grandma, and our paternal granddad is Will, a wizard. Our maternal grandpa is Saladin, and maternal gran is Faragonda. That is how you got fairy powers and witch powers, and I got wind powers. Gran is the fairy of wind, and Grandma and granddad have the power of night. Grandma and granddad are divorced."

Everyone, including Bloom was in a state of shock. She burst into tears again, and Brandon sighed, hugging her tighter.

Bloom then began, "Daphne..." Brandon cut her off, and said, "She is my elder sister."

Bloom then asked, "Um... but Brad, I have got fire powers."

Brandon said in a troubled tone, "Our mother use to have them before Sparx."

Bloom then exclaimed fiercely, "No Brad, she has them. She still lives!" Brandon then said, "No Bloom, our parents are dead, all the citizens of Domino are dead. Our home planet is destroyed."

Bloom started to cry more, and everyone became uncomfortable.

Hubble began, trying to cheer her up, "So I guess I can show them the video?" "What video?" everyone exclaimed.

Bloom sniffed and said, "Stop it Hubb, it's not working. I am going to meet Gran to ask them more about my parents."

Brandon lost his temper and shouted, "THEY RE DEAD FOR GOD'S SAKE BLOOM!"

Bloom shot back with equal rage, "NO! NO NO NO! THEY LIVE! AND I WILL FIND THEM NO MATTER WHAT! IF I HAVE TO I WILL GO TO OBLIVION TO ASK THE ANCESTRAL WITCHES!"

"YOU WILL NOT DO THAT!"  
"YES I WILL! I HAVE RIGHT TO FREEDOM OF DECISION YOU KNOW!"

Aisha murmered, " Wow, she is strong in civics, isn't she..." Sky replied, "Yeh, totally..."

Blooom ran out of the room, but did not notice Riven coming out.

Brandon had tears in his eyes. "I will be back." Stella went after him, saying, "Snookums, I'm coming."

Bloom ran out, and decided to wait out to calm down. She stood, trying to keep calm and not howl. Someone tapped her shoulder, and as soon as she wiped her tears and turned, she was pulled into a hug. Riven, she thought. She was deep in thought, and did not notice his presence. He gently caressed her hair and rubbed her back; resting his cheek on Bloom's hair. "It is okay if you want to cry you know."

Bloom broke down. She could not take it anymore. The kind words, warm chest, and sweet gestures were a lot for her to digest from a snobby guy. He hugged the red head tighter, and one arm was around her waist and the other on her good shoulder. Bloom cried for around ten minutes, and he stood their patiently. She sniffed and stopped crying. She whimpered for a while, and Riven lifted her head up. He looked into Bloom's eyes, almost reading her thoughts.

"Would you mind if I told you something?"

"As long as you don't bleeping bleep about my family."

"You and I Bloom, have the Dragon Flame."

Bloom gasped. That was how she got fire powers.

"It was because of Daphne." said Riven, getting me back to the world.

Bloom felt better now. He lifted her head more, and they had an eye lock. If there hadn't been sobbing, Riven would have probably would have kissed Bloom. The 2 of them ran to where they thought the sound came from, and saw Brandon crying, with Stel comforting him.

**Pls, review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank everybody for the reviews! And I will try to make the story more descriptive, and I will add a twist later! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

Bloom was shocked to see her brother crying. She immediately felt guilty for shouting at him. Leaving Riven's side, she went towards Brandon, and Stel began to shout.

"FIRST YOU SHOUT AT MY BF AND THEN YOU COME TO COMFORT HIM? IS THAT THE WAY YOU TREAT YOUR OWN BROTHER! YOU ARE WORSE THAN THE TRIX!"

The fire fairy stiffened at this. She was worse than the trix. She knew that Stel would over react at times, but when Bloom heard the emotion in her voice, she knew that it deeply hurt both of them. Bloom started to feel guilty, and fought back the urge to cry.

Brandon then stopped and began, "Stel, you can't ..." Bloom raised her hand and told him to stop.

"I don't want to create problems between both of you. Stella is right, I guess – not; I am worse than the trix. If you really care for me, you will not fight with Stella because of me. I'm sorry I shouted at you, but I can't change what I believe in. I hope you understand. And Stel, I hope you won't mind forgiving me. I may be a witch, or I guess a half witch; I may use fowl language; I may be acting like a bleeping bleep, but that does not make me bad at heart. Circumstances change people, and I am one of them. I hope you would treat me better, because this piece of news has not hurt Brandon only; they are my parents also. And to keep myself from breaking down, I need to believe that they are alive. This might be irrelevant, but face it Stella; even witches are living beings; we to care for our loved ones, and we also have emotions. Excuse me now; I need to see Gran. I am really sorry if you feel that I have wasted your precious time. Take care of my bro. Riven, you will not follow me, okay?"

Silence. It was so eerie that Bloom almost shuddered.

"I will take that as a yes. Later people!"

The fairy ran away before anyone could say anything. For the first time in her magical life, she had felt bad about the fact that witches were always shunned and misunderstood. Using dark magic, fowl language, and having a bad sense of fashion will not make someone evil. She would be who she wanted to be, and did not care what anyone thought about her. She reached Faragonda's office, and knocked at the door. Bloom knew what she had to say.

There was silence. Stella spoke up first.

" Wow, I never saw a witch getting so emotional. I guess it is because she is a fairy also."

Brandon then argued, "She has a point Cupcake, witches are misunderstood. Look at Grandma, she is so sweet."

Riven and Stella raised their eyebrows. "I hate to admit it, but I agree with Stella." he said.

Brandon scowled at him. "That is because you have not seen her true form." Stella and Riven shrugged it off, and they went up to the girls' dorm to bid them adieu. The boys left soon, and the winx flopped down in the common room.

Chatta yawned. "I'm sleeping for a while. Wake me up later." The pixies nodded and followed her. Musa yawned.

Flora then said, "It has been a long day, right girls?" Stella then said, "How about an old fashioned pillow party?"

Aisha yelled "I am in!" and so did the others.

Bloom entered Faragonda's office. She smiled at Bloom and gave her a gentle hug. After telling her to sit down, she spoke.

"What brings you here dear?"

Bloom replied, and was surprised that her voice was actually trembling.

"I would like to shift to Alfea right away Gran." Miss F was taken aback by this, and seeing her surprised was a treat. After adjusting her spectacles, she spoke.

"Are you sure Bloom? There is no hurry. The fairies here might make fun of you."

Bloom replied, "I am ready. I am going to show them that all witches are not evil."

Miss F smiled at this, and then became thoughtful.

Bloom then spoke cheekily. "If we could tell everyone about you and Grandpa, then..."

She spoke sharply but softly.

"No Bloom. There should not be any relation between the 3 points of Magic in the eyes of the world. It could be dangerous. I know that everyone knows that you are Griffin's granddaughter, but we have our reasons dear, I hope you understand. You may leave now. Here is your luggage. Go to Flora's dorm; you will find an extra bed there. I will inform Griffin; don't worry."

She moved her fingers and some sparkles came out to form my luggage and some went out of the room. Bloom followed it, and thanked her Gran. She reached the dorm; only to find the girls in their regular clothes. She guessed that they were making plans for a classic pyjama party. Bloom remembered the ones Hubb and she use to have, and smiled.

Stella was wearing a blue short dress which showed of her shoulder. Her blue heels were kept aside, and she left her hair open with a green hair band. She wore an orange bracelet with yellow hearts.

Techna wore a blue top which showed her shoulders and stomach and a pink pant. She wore purple platforms and her hair had a green pin on the left. She wore a purple bracelet with neon green hearts.

Musa wore a white buttoned half sleeve shirt and pink shorts. She wore white boots, and her short hair was tied into pigtails as usual with red bands. She wore a white bracelet red hearts.

Flora wore a green half sleeved top which showed her shoulders and a white skirt. She wore white heels, and left her hair open and flowing. She wore a dark green bracelet with lime green hearts.

Aisha wore a pink hooded jacket showing her stomach and ochre coloured three- fourth pants. She wore pink boots and left her hair open. She wore a blue bracelet with orange hearts.

Cool outfits, she thought. BLoom knew those were the winx bracelets; a sign that you are a part of the winx club. Zing flew to her, and Blom squeezed Kiko bit. She held her head high, and walked into the room. The others saw her, and were surprised. Bloom told them that she had shifted to Alfea and that she would be sharing a room with Flo. She smiled, and told the new born fairy to ask her if she wanted something. Bloom smiled back and entered.

She set up her corner of the room first of all. She put up her poster, which had her in action and was labelled witch of night. She sat down and began another poster with the help of Zing and Kiko, and it had Bloom in a civilian fairy outfit with the Dragon around her, and it was labelled keeper of the flame. She put that up also, and began humming one of her favourite songs. Before she knew what was happening, she began to sing in a normal voice and began to arrange her clothes and discard the witch outfits. Bloom then wore a blue sleeveless buttoned shirt and a red mini skirt. She left her flaming orange- red hair open, and wore blue high heels. Flora came in, and smiled.

"You look beautiful sweetie. Come now. We have kitchen duty." Techna popped her head in. "Yup. And don't mind Musa and Stella. They tend to be quite dumb at times." Aisha came from beneath the 2, and said, "I saw that you have a hobby. SPORTS! Mind if we play together some time?"

Bloom laughed and told her that she would love to do so. Taking a deep breath, Bloom followed them to the kitchen. This was going to a long day, Bloom thought, and braced herself to receive snide comments from other fairies.

**I need reviews, so don't hesitate!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am really sorry to keep you guys waiting! Btw, I don't own winx club and the characters.**

**Chapter 12**

Bloom and the winx reached the kitchen, and just then, Stella gasped, pushing everyone back. "Stop! There is a danger sign here!" Everyone began to giggle, and Bloom told her as kindly as possible, "Um... Stel... that is the kitchen sign."

She ohhed, and everyone began to giggle. They then entered to kitchen (which was on the first floor) and began their work. Flora and Aisha peeled potatoes and cucumbers, and Bloom cut all of the vegetables. Musa and Techna began to add the spices, etc and made omlets. Stella sat on the counter, polishing her nails.

Bloom then ordered Stella to come down.

"Stel, we could finish faster if you helped, and you could spend more time polishing your nails"

"Sorry sweetie, can't break a nail!"

All the girls raised an eyebrow, and then threatened Stella.

"If you don't help then we are going to dump all the waste on you and break your nails when you sleep!"

Stella gulped, before reluctantly joining the rest to cook. Bloom, was now sweating, and began to cut fast. Techna added oil in a pan, and Musa put some water on it by mistake. A lot of smoke came, and girls began to cough.

Bloom suddenly said "Smoke vanish!" and the smoke burst into tiny orange particles. Everyone cheered, and Bloom just stood. She had not expected so much of love and affection from these girls.

Bloom turned around, and screamed a bit as someone tapped her shoulder and covered her mouth simultaneously. The specialists climbed in from the window one by one, and brushed their clothes. "How did you open the window?" asked Flora. Sky then answered, "Let's just say it is the will power to meet our girlfriends.

Everyone rolled their eyes, and Nabu said, " I actually used a spell which opened the window."

The specialists embraced their girlfriends, and then Helia said, "You guys must be knowing about the two day trip the specialists and fairies will be taking?"

The winx and nodded, and Bloom listened intently.

Timmy continued, "We were wondering if we could go in the same group..."

Techna immediately nodded, and Musa said cheerfully, "Of course, it would be a lot more fun."

Riven smirked and said, "If you mean making out and romance, then let me tell you, it is boring."

Everyone told him to shut up in an angry tone, and just then, Bloom, who was cutting the vegetables (as she did not want to 'disturb them') began to cough she staggered a bit, and Musa and Aisha managed to catch her before she fell. They struggled; not because of the weight, but because of Bloom's body temperature. It was very high; so high that the girls' fingers were burning. Riven then walked over and put Bloom on his lap, and everyone crowded around. The red head then began to mumble something.

"Behold, ye mightiest shall be in despair

Ye shall fall, So

Beware, and take care

Fate shall play

Games with the ray

To engulf you all

Prepare for the fall

Let not melancholies overtake thee

And be happy and free

Unlock the ancient power of the spells,

And begin thy quest in source of the oldest well

Beware, ye mightiest shall be in despair..."

All this was said in a dragonish voice, and then Bloom's body temperature was back to normal. Everyone was dumbfound, and Techna recorded this in her phone.

Bloom opened her eyes, and everything was blurring for her.

**Bloom's POV**

A voice along with a dazzling orange light appeared, " Repeat what I say!" I did as she told, and repeated everything.

Behold, ye mightiest shall be in despair

Ye shall fall, So

Beware, and take care

Fate shall play

Games with the ray

To engulf you all

Prepare for the fall

Let not melancholies overtake thee

And be happy and free

Unlock the ancient power of the spells,

And begin thy quest in source of the oldest well

Beware, ye mightiest shall be in despair...

Suddenly, my vision cleared, and the orange 'thing' disappeared. I saw the anxious faces of my companions, and tried to get up.

**End of POV **

There was a chorus of voices, some angry about what was Bloom saying, some worried about her health, and the others wanting to know what exactly happened. Bloom clutched her aching and throbbing head. This was a sign for everyone to keep quiet, and Bloom realised that she was on Riven's lap. She tried to get up, and almost fell back. Riven did not stop her this time.

She grabbed her phone, fumbling, looking pale faced, and called Hubble. "Hubble, the orange light and that voice, it is back. It told me to perform that spell again. I am scared Hubb, pleases come to Alfea."

Everyone was silent, including Hubble.

**Again, I am really sorry to keep you waiting! Pls. review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there! I will try to post as many chapters as I can, so don't worry! Again, I do not own winx club and its characters.**

**Chapter 13**

"I will be right there Blossom, don't worry."

"Wait Hubb! Don't use the portal!"

"No Bloom, I will. This is VIP and I will be here ASAP."

Hubble then cut the phone, and immediately came through her portal. She hugged Bloom, and then said, "Give me the details."

"Just like before Hubb... And I am afraid that we might have to use that meditus spell..."

"Don't worry Bloom, you won't be hurting many people..."

"You got that right!"

Timmy cleared his throat, and the girls came back from their talk. "You had better go back Hubble. If Miss Griselda gets to know..."

"A front row seat in the worst nightmare in the entire history of nightmares." said Aisha, grinning.

"Young ladies, may I know what is going on? And how come you are here Miss Hubble?" came Griselda's stern voice.

Everyone gulped, and Musa said nervously, "Yo, what's up Miss G?"

"That is what I should ask you; what up Miss k?" said Miss Griselda. "In the headmistress' office, now! Form a line, quick march!" No one dared to disobey her, and followed her. Bloom began to curse her fate violently, and Miss G noticed this (obviously!).

"You may want to stay back at Alfea, right Miss Bloom?"

"No, not at all." said Bloom, playing with her fingers nervously.

The winx, specialists, and Bloom reached Miss F's office, and Flora, Techna, and Stella sat down (their BFs behind them) and the rest stood.

Adjusting her glasses, Miss F spoke, "So Miss Hubble, may I know what was so necessary that you had to summon your portal instead of using the Magix bus or using your leva bike?"

Bloom, put her hands at the back, and to everyone's astonishment, a navy blue wire came from the tip of her index finger and went into Hubble's spine; just above the hip. This would help Bloom control Hubble's movements.

"I told her to do so. No one was in this with me." Bloom blurted out, still playing with her fingers.

Miss Faragonda raised an eyebrow, and then said, "You may leave, Miss Hubble. And just give me a signal that you will use the portal so that there won't be any unnecessary panic next time."

Hubble thanked her, and walked into the portal made by Miss Faragonda. Just as she got into CT, Bloom withdrew her 'wire', and turned back to Miss F.

"Please don't punish the others Gran, they had nothing to do with this. I am willing to take any amount of punishment."

Before the others could say anything, Bloom used her trick and had their movements under her control.

Miss Faragonda immediately snapped her fingers, and the specialists and winx were free from Bloom's control. Bloom groaned loudly, cursing under her breath.

"How did you know?"

"You can't trick me Sparx, and don't think that I will be lenient with you like your Grandma, who sent that specialist to the Omega dimension and left you scot free."

"Hey, he was a sexist! I will not stand them. Plus, he began to behave as though he would bleep me, so all I did was an act of self defence! And Grandma has never been partial to me..."

Miss F smiled listening to Bloom's protests, and said, "You argue just like your Grandad, Will... It is sad that he is not on our side..."

"What do you mean?" demanded Bloom and Brandon.

"Forget that I even said that. Hopefully, I would never have to tell you the dreadful story..."

Miss Griselda cleared her throat. Miss F continued then.

"Now, about your punishment, I have decided that all of your powers will be revoked till we think you deserve them, and that you shall not go for the 2 day trip we had planned. You shall instead stay back and train with the specialists. The pixies will get to go, however and you shall learn how one must battle without magic, and learn how to ride the leva bikes. Then, we shall test you on that and based on that, you will pass or fail your quarter term exams. If you pass, you will be forgiven. If you fail, you will have extra classes at red fountain with the boys on Saturdays and Sundays for a month and have kitchen duty for a month. Is that clear?"

Sky gulped, and then Nabu said, "Did we really do something that bad?"

Miss F smiled, "No, you didn't. So, I give you another option. "

Aisha's mouth hung open. Flora said, "You mean that we get to choose our punishments?"

Miss F nodded, savouring their surprise. "The second option is that you would have to give your quarter term exam 3 times, with different question papers of course and have your powers revoked for 2 days. The choice is in your hands Bloom. Choose wisely."

"The first option." Said Bloom quickly, and the others looked at her, surprised. Even Miss F looked surprised, but she adjusted her spectacles and smiled. "As you wish Sparx. Now, you may leave. And no need to help in dinner. You boys can stay here for the night; in the guest room."

The headmistress wriggled her fingers and some shiny silver dust came from her hand, which turned out to be the guys' stuff. She called Grandpa, and informed him regarding her decision. He too was surprised at this, but agreed with her.

"Now go, freshen up and have your dinner. Then go directly to bed. Good night children." She said.

Everyone wished her good night, and went out.

"So, Bloom. May we have a logical reason for you choosing the first option?" said a furious Techna. Bloom smirked, and began.

"Well, if you have read the paper, there is going to be a exhibition with the latest fashion designs, one with the latest techno- gadgets, and one which shall teach us gardening techniques and sell some rare flowers. Then, we have a concert coming up, and a leva bike race also. Now tell me, would you go for the trip or would you stay back and enjoy in the absence of teachers?"

Everyone looked at Bloom and oohed, and Helia said, "But don't we have to teach you girls how to ride leva bikes and fight with weapons?"

Bloom grinned. "You can teach us how to ride the bikes on the way to these events, and teach us fighting in the time left! She wont expect the moves to be perfect; we just need to pass; ie; we need to defeat the opponent. And Gran said that she has revoked our powers, but the point is, witch powers cannot be revoked; they can only be controlled. So I can make double of us, who are stronger than us, and that will help us practise, because everyone is ones biggest enemy. Defeating yourself would mean that you are indeed powerful. So specialists and winx, fear not, because I have got everything under control."

Everyone's mouth hung open, and Bloom giggled, saying, "Close your mouths or you shall catch flies. Now come on, we need to go for dinner and get our things ready for the ball tomorrow." Everyone followed Bloom without questioning her this time.

**Pls. Review readers! I hope you are liking the story! And just to tell you, Bloom is a half witch and half fairy, and one of her powers will be greater than the other always, as that shall prevent the positive magic and negative magic from cancelling each other and destroying Bloom. In my story, Bloom is a very rare being, and half witch and half fairy is not common. And yes, Bloom is also going to get her Gloomix and meet Daphne soon. Enjoy, and please review a lot!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey you guys, sorry for not updating! The internet was not working, plus I had to think about what I would do further in the story. Enjoy people!**

**Chapter 14**

Riven smirked as he followed the girls. "I like this girl, she is so goooood..." He smacked his lips, and Sky noticed this.

"Dude, what the hell? May I know why are you ogling at _my_ sister like that and smacking your lips? Hang on, that was rhetorical. I don't even want to know what your perverted mind is thinking..."

"Sorry dude, it's just that she's irresistible..."

Bloom turned bright red; the colour matching that of her hair. Musa nudged her and spoke trying to make Bloom feel uncomfortable."

"So... A certain magenta headed specialist caught your attention? Hope you are getting ideas..."

However, Bloom realised this and decided to play along; blushing more, and murmuring softly.

"Gosh Muse, that's quite a perverted thought... Plus, _I am done with boys._"

"Take a chill pill, I'm just joking."

Techna then spoke in her robotic voice, "What you said is highly illogical, irrational, and rude. What would happen if I told tune about this? (Slightly attempting to tease her) Also, there are only 9.134353% chances that anyone would fall for that mulish person."

Everyone giggle, and Techna huffed. Flora was the first to speak.

"Sorry sweetie, you generally don't try to tease people, especially if that was your best friend."

Stella jumped up and down like a child who got lots of candy on Halloween. "That's a good start Tech! Or, if I speak like you do: That- was- an- improvement- of- exactly- 30.4555667929%."

Everyone; including Bloom and the specialists began to laugh, and Riven smirked. Timmy patted his back.

"Guess she heard you bro"

Brandon then spoe in an amused tone, "She would have created a scene... I guess you are right..."

Bloom turned her head fast, and narrowed her eyes. "Don't get any ideas Brad." Brandon put on an innocent façade, and said, "But sis, I was just telling the truth!"

Bloom gritted her teeth and turned back; but not before narrowing her eyes and saying "You will pay" followed by a vicious deathly glare.

Faragonda was chuckling softly when she saw Bloom and her friends through her mirror, but it faded on seeing Bloom's glare. It reminded her of the cold ones. She drew in a deep breath, and decided to contact them. Griffin and Saladin came behind her as she sat on her chair and waited.

"Ah, Faragonda. What a pleasure. I see you remember me after such a long time. What makes you want to speak?"

"Just called to make sure we told you that she actually behaves like one of your kind. Even her senses have increased drastically..."

"Ah, thats what happens when you live with the cold ones." That was of course from Griffin, who feigned shock and fear. Chuckling was heard from the other side.

Saladin cleared his throat and said, "Would you like to see her?"

The voices on the other side were full of love and compassion as the replied affirmatively.

"Ah, our little girl has grown up... I wonder if she even remembers anything after that incident..."

**Flashback**

Bloom was playing when there was a sudden burst. She saw a young girl falling back, and with the help of her powers, managed to scare those creatures and that troll.

By the time her bodyguards arrived, she had fainted. When she got back to her castle, they found out about her memory loss, and informed this to her parents. When Bloom woke up, she and the young girl; Hubble; decided to go to the magic dimension in spite of her parents' warnings.

**End of Flashback**

The people on the other side of the phone began to sob without tears, and even the 3 points of Magic had trouble in controlling their tears.

"Thanks for the information. We really appreciate you help."

"Our pleasure. The time shall come when she returns to you. However, she won't rest till she finds out more about her biological parents." Faragonda said wistfully.

The voices sighed. "As adamant as ever... She will make a good partner of..."

Griffin snapped at him instantly. "I hope you remember that we plan to get her married to her better half, Riven, keeper of the legendary Flame."

Saladin, however, was kinder. "We appreciate your concern, but we are doing this for the betterment of the universe."

"And what about Bloom? Why sacrifice her happiness?" Asked the voices.

"She is happy" hissed Saladin. Faragonda sighed and decided to intervene.

"We appreciate your concern, but our decision is final. We have argued on this before, and also have compromised by allowing her to meet you later if she wishes to. We expect you all to co- operate with us."

After exchanging their progresses, the 2 parties cut the call.

The winx and the specialists decided to choose a secluded spot in the dining hall, and as sat with their 'better halves'. Bloom was forced to sit beside Riven, and shifted in her seat uncomfortably, blushing. She moved away from him, and hung her head down; concentrating on her food, and let her hair form a curtain between them. Riven smirked more, and scooted closer to Bloom, until they were literally squashed next to each other. Suddenly, the pale skinned girls walked across and introduced themselves to the ogling boys.

The first one was Diaspro, who was eyeing Riven. She was the princess of Quartz. She had pale golden hair, and exceedingly white skin (like the others). Her eyes were coal black, and kept changing to butterscotch at times. She wore a white dress which was halter necked and ended above her knees with a slit on the left and wore red heeled shoes.

Next to her was Chimera, who was eyeing Brandon. She had black hair, and had blood red eyes with flickers of navy blue. She wore a purple dress and black tights, with purple shoes.

Then was Galatea, princess of Harmonic Nebula. She was flirting with Sky, and had red eyes with flickers of silver. She wore a blue tank top and black denim shorts, and silver heels.

Next was was Krystal, princess of Linphea. She was staring at Helia seductively, flicking her lavender hair. She wore a yellow dress which reached her ankles at the back and ended just above her knees in the front. Her hair was tied loosely, and she wore green high heels. She had butterscotch eyes with flicks of green.

Then was Maya, princess of Tides. She was gaga over Nabu, and had shoulder length ochre hair which was braided. Her bangs were dyed hot green, and she had coal black eyes witch flicks of magenta. She wore blue denims (shorts) and wore a sleeveless hot pink top wore hot green heels.

Last was Tina, princess of Zenith and a blonde. She had coal black eyes with flicks of light brown, and had short hair like Techna. She wore a white mini skirt and a red full sleeved top which showed of her shoulders. She wore light brown sneakers and had a light brown belt.

When the girls observed all of them, the deduced that they wanted attention, had a bad fashion sense, had coal black and red lustful eyes, had perfect angular features, had a melodious voice, and had pure white sparkling skin.

Bloom, however, summarized it further. Vampires. Or to be more specific, gifted Vampires.

**I hope you guys like the upcoming twist, so enjoy! Also, there will be sequels for this story, so relax! Once again, I am incredibly sorry for not posting! And to keep my spirit up, pls review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a reminder; I do not own winx club!**

**Chapter 15**

Bloom instinctively let out a growl. Everyone looked at her shocked. The girls (who called themselves the vamps) snapped their heads around towards Bloom so fast that if the situation was less tense, Bloom would have been laughing. It looked highly comical and hilarious.

"What do you want?" hissed Bloom, shaking her fists and glaring at them menacingly.

"Oh nothing you little reject, just wanted to get acquainted with these young gentlemen here." Said Diaspro, smirking.

"Back of! Stay away from my friends and their _boyfriends_; or to be precise in your terms, _mates_."

Realisation dawned upon the winx and specialists when Bloom said mates, and the vamps looked shocked.

"How did you know you good for nothing pesky brat?" Asked Tina, growling at Aisha, who put up a better glare.

There was a glaring contest between the other rivals also, and Bloom smiled, feeling proud. She took this moment to find out their gifts. "I will do it, I don't care how" thought Bloom, determined. Suddenly, she saw figures of the vamps above them. Bloom looked shocked. Then she realised that those were actually their auras. This happened for the first time, but Bloom decided to trust her instincts; which told her to trust what she was seeing.

Diaspro's aura showed that she could manipulate a person's negative feelings and emotions.

Chimera's aura showed that she had the power of deception, and could make people do what she wanted them to do.

Galatea's aura showed that she could lure people with her exceeding beauty.

Krystal's aura showed that she had the power of mind reading, but was frustrated that she could not read Bloom's mind. "That's a relief..." thought Bloom.

Maya's aura showed that she was a tracker; a person who was specialised in tracking and tracing people and other living beings also.

Tina's aura showed that she could touch anyone and make them feel an electric spark.

Bloom shuddered at their gifts. They were very strong, but what they lacked was power of understanding and unity. This was their weakness, and Bloom made a mental note of it; just in case they needed to fight. Bloom did her calculations and thought "This would weaken their power by 50.678%... Gosh, I sound like Techna!" Bloom shook her head. How was she able to do that? And how come she knew so much about vampires? Bloom snapped out of it and snarled at them; a sound made by vampires to mark their territory or show that the item was theirs.

Riven, however, decided against Bloom and offered the girls to sit next to them. Bloom made space for Diaspro, feigning politeness and fear, but she sat on Riven's lap. Bloom was now in a horrible mood. The best word to describe it would be: _mad_. The winx were also in a similar state.

"Will you be our dates for tomorrow's party?" Asked Krystal sweetly. Bloom saw Chimera use her gift, and stared at her as though that would stop her. Surprisingly, it did. The boys declined politely, and then Bloom literally shouted in her mind at Chimera, "Say it's no biggy, we will see you later." And she did. Her companions said something in a low tone which they thought only vampires could hear, but Bloom and Musa heard it.

"What the hell is wrong with you ass?" they hissed, before getting up, regaining their composture, and walking away.

Bloom and Musa looked at each other, and tried to co- operate. Bloom used a spell, which connected them mentally, and using her knew found ability, willed that their minds would be protected from Krystal's snoopiness. "I will tell you later" she thought.

All girls turned to Bloom. She quickly told them not to worry, and about her spell. She asked them to trust her and distract their thoughts.

The others thankfully agreed with her, and Stella thought of her favourite fashion designer, Techna calculated mentally, Flora thought of the plants she saw in her life, Musa played her favourite lullaby in her mind, and Aisha thought about her exercises.

Satisfied, Bloom removed her shield and sighed. "You okay?" Riven asked. "Never been better" Bloom snapped, and the girls (who were equally irritated) stood up with her and stomped away. Bloom told them to continue with their activities assigned by her, and they went back to the dorm, where the girls (minus Stella and Musa) enthusiastically told her to join their pyjama party. Bloom happily agreed, and they went to their rooms to change into their night clothes.

Stella wore a yellow half sleeved long top. It had puffy sleeves and was bordered by orange. She wore tiny orange shorts beneath and left her hair open. She also wore yellow platforms with an orange strap. It had a yellow sun and moon by the toe.

Musa wore a pink top which showed her shoulders and her belly. She also wore light blue shorts and had tied her hair into 2 long pigtails as usual. She wore pink platforms which had blue straps and had pink musical notes near the toe.

Aisha wore an off white sleeveless tank top and a purple pair of shorts. She tied her hair into a bun, and wore platforms. They were off white with purple straps and had off white foam formed by waves when they hit the shore near the toe.

Techna wore a violet coloured top which had **Techna **written on it in green. It showed her belly and had three- fourth sleeves. She wore green shorts, and platforms. They were violet in colour with a green strap and a violet computer chip near the toe. Her hair was tied into a small high pony tail.

Flora wore a green mini dress with a dark green shrug. Her hair was braided, and her bangs were not pinned. She wore dark green platforms which had light green straps and had a dark green leaf near the toe.

All the winx wore their winx bracelets, and had not removed them even for the night.

Bloom wore a baby blue three- fourth sleeved top with slightly puffed sleeves. It had a yellow heart on it and showed her belly and shoulders. It reduced to a small hook at the back, revealing her shoulders and the area below. She wore yellow shorts and wore baby blue platforms with yellow straps. There was the dragon and some stars, in blue with a hint of orange. Her hair was braided and tied up into a bun.

Everyone looked questioningly, and Bloom put up a shield. She told the others that it would allow air and all sorts of waves to get in but would not allow their waves to get out. However, the impure air would get out. Techna was obviously impressed, and Bloom promised her that she would tell her how to do it later.

"Winx, those girls are gifted vampires. Before I tell you what those gifts were, I will tell you how I found out."

"Umm, what are gifts?" That was obviously from Stel. Bloom sighed and began. "They are certain amplified human traits which vampires carry with them after they change. No, do not ask me how they are changed." Everyone began giggling at Stella, who pouted, saying that it was not fair. Bloom continued.

"Well, I suddenly figured out that they have gifts, and I was desperate; I did not want them to harm you guys. I knew that they feed on animals or the special drink you get in the market, but I needed to be on the safe side. So, I thought to myself that I just had to find out; somehow. I don't think all of you know, but if I want, then I can be very adamant; and I mean it. Suddenly, I saw these spirit like beings floating above them, and then I realised that those were their auras. Maya's aura showed that she was a tracker; a person who was specialised in tracking and tracing people and other living beings also. Tina's aura showed that she could touch anyone and make them feel an electric spark. Diaspro's aura showed that she could manipulate a person's negative feelings and emotions. Chimera's aura showed that she had the power of deception, and could make people do what she wanted them to do. Galatea's aura showed that she could lure people with her exceeding beauty. Krystal's aura showed that she had the power of mind reading, but she could not read my mind. I could tell that she was quite frustrated."

"So that is why you told us to be distracted." Said Techna. "Impressive". Bloom smiled and continued.

"Well, they felt some sort of attraction towards the specialists, and most vampires mate even thought the other is not their mate; they mate for convenience. Hence, I can't be sure if one of the guys is really their mate. Anyways, so they asked them to the dance. Chimera began to use her gift, and I realised this. I was mad at her, but of course, I could not do anything in front of everyone. Just glared at her as though that would stop it, and much to my surprise, it did. I screamed at her mentally to say what she said, and she did. It seriously shocked me, but I did not want to tell you guys about it because I saw the way the guys looked at them. I just want you guys to be happy and safe. I do not know how and why, but I feel a sort of _connection_ with you guys; as though you all are my sisters and your boyfriends are my brothers."

Bloom ended her speech in a small voice, and the girls looked at each other. Tech and Muse hugged Bloom, followed my Ash and Flo. Stel threatening, "Dare you steal my BF from me like most sisters- in- law do!" Bloom raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, so am I your sister- in- law?" The red head feigned sadness, and the girls giggled and hugged her.

Stel jumped yippeeing before getting a small box from her room. The others gasped. "I knew this would happen, so that is why I made this!' Bloom looked touched. "You made it? Thanks." Everyone gave her a thumbs up sign, and Bloom opened the box. There was a black bracelet with navy blue bordered with orange hearts.

Tears of joy were pelting, before the girls embraced Bloom into a group hug. "Welcome to the team Blue. And winxers never cry; remember. It's 'cause you are worth it, always. Never doubt yourself."

**So, how is it? Enjoy and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey there you guys! I hope you like the story!**

**Chapter 16**

The girls hugged each other for around five minutes, before the winx (minus Bloom) backed off.

"Bloom, you are burning!" Exclaimed Flora. Techna snapped out a gadget, and a bug flew out, examining Bloom. "Don't worry you guys, she is great" Techna said.

Bloom snapped out of her dazzled state, and then turned to the winx. "I may have just figured out the riddle you guys." The barrier was forgotten and put down unknowingly in this excitement, as the girls crowded around Bloom, eager to know what happened. Techna replayed the record of the riddle, and Bloom began.

"The first 3 lines are warnings for the 'ray'. We then get to know how that happens; it happens because of fate; ie; the 'ray' cannot stop the event from happening and must be aware."

"No offense Blue, but who or what is the 'ray'?" Asked Muse.

"I'm getting to that" Bloom said excitedly. "The ray is supposed to be an ancient term used for 'the protectors of all that is light' or 'all that is good'. Often, light is associated with good magic or fairy magic, and all of us know about the light rays. Hence, we get to know about the term ray. Gosh, how could I have been so dumb?"

Silence prevailed as everyone tried to digest and process the information.

"Hmm... what she says is right according to my data. I actually checked the UWW (universe wide web) instead of the AWW (ancient world net). How did you know?" That was obviously from Techna.

"Let's just say that I am an innocent, good, hardworking, and sincere student" said Bloom, winking at the others, who laughed.

"Back to the riddle" said Bloom sobering down a bit. "The next 2 lines tell us about the extent of this 'calamity', and then the next 2 lines after that tell us the type of problem; sadness. So, the ray is encouraged to be free from sadness, and be happy, so we can believe that that would reduce the extremity of the situation at hand."

Flora then asked Bloom about the last 2 lines, and Bloom sighed, looking troubled.

"That is where the problem arises. I need to perform a spell. This would help me contact that being without its will; and it takes a lot out of me. The problem is, that if I am not able to bear the pain, it automatically gets transferred to those who care for me but are not my blood relatives."

"We are so ready for it. Let us kick the Trix's ass!" Aisha exclaimed, enthusiastic as ever.

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it. This means a lot to me."Bloom said happily.

Miss Faragonda saw this through her mirror, and smiled sadly.

"Our girl is growing up showing the characteristics of the cold ones, Farry."

"You got that right Griffy."

"Something tells me, young ladies, that the new company of light is on its way of formation. All hail the new found ray!"

"All hail the new found ray." Everybody agreed quietly to this as they watched the strongest being of the entire universe, their granddaughter and most probably the future heir to the throne of Sparx, enjoying with her friends, contently oblivious to her duties.

The winx spent rest of the night checking out their dresses for the ball. Bloom's dress got oh's, ah's and squeals of approval from the rest of the winx, and the pixies came to see what was going on. Indignant at their bonded fairies for not waking them up, they flew back and fell asleep.

"So Bloom, do you know how to behave at the ball?" asked Techna.

"Nope, I have no idea. This would be the first ball we witches would be invited to, so yup."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT! Leave it to us." That was of course, from the princess of Solaria and the pixie of manners.

"Big deal. It is not like I know how to." Techna said.

"This is how you bow" Tune and Stella demonstrated. Techna fared well, but when Bloom tried, she ended up falling face first. Luckily for her, Aisha managed to put a pillow where she fell, and warned her that she 'might not be so kind next time'. Soon, it was midnight, and Bloom and Techna had mastered the technique of behaviour in the ball. Bloom still had problems with bowing, but managed well.

The boys, meanwhile, were having a blast. They were playing video games, drinkning and hooting and making perverted comments (thanks to a sonic barrier, which was a result of Nabu and Riven's combined effort).

"I really find your sister sexy bro." Now that, was obviously from Riven, who needed to instigate Brandon somehow.

"Let me tell you something. Stay. Away. From. My. Sister." Brandon was in a mood to fight, so Riven just agreed with him.

"Though I love to see the way she moves her waist. How I would love to hold her close and breathe in her scent! I wish I could get lost in her wavy red locks forever..."

"Stop your poetry you lovesick fool" teased Sky.

Helia then said seriously, "No, nut if you want I can make a poem on her; if you give me what you fell of her, that is."

Riven thanked him, and the guys started to play truth and dare. Riven got a dare to go and ask Bloom to be his date, which was not approved of by Brandon, who whined, "Stop trying to corrupt my innocent Sparx!"

The effects of champagne soon wore of, and Riven climbed into the girls' dorm silently from the window. He decided to eavesdrop a bit before starting of.

Meanwhile, the winx were also playing truth and dare, and when it was Bloom's turn, she had told the them her story with Jeremy, and how he had help get a man arrested for trying to rape her. Everyone comforted Bloom, and continued with their game. It was Bloom's turn again, when the winx ganged up on her and asked her a question.

"Do you like Riven?"

"Wait, what?" Bloom asked, evidently confused.

"Tell the truth!" said Stel in a teasing tone.

Bloom began to blush and played with her finger tips, before answering.

"Umm, I guess so." She received fierce looks from her friends, before sighing and saying, "It is just a school girl crush you guys, don't make a mountain out of a mole hill!"

"So that is why you were so protective of him during lunch" said Techna teasingly. Everyone (minus Bloom) was surprised, but shook it off. Techna was _not_ the joke type of person, but this was a pleasant surprise.

"I guess so."

Riven decided to come out of his hiding and startled the winx (minus Musa). Bloom noticed this, and decided to talk of it later. Riven ran his hand through his hair before speaking.

"Um, Bloom, would you be my date for tomorrow if you don't mind?"

"A bit to early don't you think?" She replied sarcastically, before saying yes in a softer tone, blushing 10 shades brighter than her hair's colour.

"Great! See ya. Good night Dragon. Oh, I do remember the poisoned icicle incident."

He winked before disappearing, and the girls pressed Bloom for more information. Sighing, she told them everything. Soon, it was 3 in the morning, and the girls decided to get some sleep. They had to wake up early the that day, and help in decorations.

The girls got ready in a jiffy, with Stel not making a fuss for the first time in her life, and ran to go down. The RF boys had arrived already, and the girls got to work.

Stella exclaimed suddenly, "We need outfits!" With a snap of her fingers, everyone's clothes changed.

Stella wore a bikini type red top and white shorts. She wore red platforms and red gloves. Her hair was braided into 2 braids.

Musa wore a pink bikini type top and green shorts. She wore pink platforms and pink gloves. Her hair was braided into 2 braids.

Flora wore a white hooded jacket which showed off her stomach and a blue loose fit mini skirt. She wore white sneakers and white gloves and her hair was tied into a high ponytail.

Aisha wore a grey hooded jacket which showed off her stomach, and an ochre loose fit mini skirt. She wore grey sneakers and grey gloves. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

Techna wore an orange top which showed of her shoulders and stomach and a black denim skirt. She wore orange heeled boots and orange gloves which showed her finger tips. Her hair was short, so it was left open with a strand falling over her right eye, making her look seductive.

Bloom wore a violet top which showed of her shoulders and stomach and a dark blue denim skirt. She wore violet heeled boots and violet gloves which showed her finger tips. Her hair was tied up into a bun with some strands falling seductively on her face.

"Umm, I so you got your calculations right Stel."

"Don't you think you covered us up to much?"

"Yippee!" Yelled Stella. "That is quite a lot coming from you guys."

Everyone sighed. "They are being sarcastic sweetie." Said Flora.

"You don't like it?" Asked Stella, feeling bad.

"Of course we do!" Bloom exclaimed.

"It is just not for this occasion though..."

Everyone saw that this really hurt Stella, so Techna and Bloom put up an encouraging smile, and agreed to wear it.

Inside, Stella was gloating with happiness. Her little trick worked. These girls had a low love life, so Stella took it upon herself to make sure they enjoyed.

The girls walked over to the specialists, who were surrounded by the winx rivals.

Diaspro wore a short tight yellow dress and heels, Chimera wore a short tight red dress and heels, Galatea wore a short tight pale blue dress and heels, Krystal wore a short tight pale green dress and heels, Maya wore a short tight pink dress and heels, and Tina wore a short tight orange dress and heels.

Everyone looked mad, and Bloom's delicate blue eyes caught orange flames with navy blue tips. The red head snarled involuntarily. All heads shot towards her, and she walked towards them with a menacing vampire like stance, scaring everyone, including the vamps.

"Back off from them!"

And much to everybody's surprise, they did. Bloom smirked at them triumphantly, before relaxing and walking over to an apprehensive Riven.

"Let us get to work."

The guys nodded, and began. Sadly, the vamps did not leave them. Flora sighed. "This is going to be a long long time..."

**So, enjoy the chapter people! And btw, my exams are coming up so I might not be able to post more chapters for a while. But I will do my best for my dear readers!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Bloom tried to converse with Riven, who just continued to ignore her and flirt with Diaspro. She blinked back her tears. "Gosh, why am I being so sissy over a _guy_..." she thought. Her mood lightened a bit when she saw the rest of the winx coaxing Stel into helping them out with some of the manual labour.

"We could finish this exactly 3.7 times faster if _you know who_ had helped us?"

"Sweetie, come on, you will enjoy it!"

"I don't want to break a nail!"

"Oh come on, that will be good exercise! Use a brush or a roll."

"It is bad for my skin"

"Jeez bro, wear gloves!"

"Rubber is bad for my skin! And I am _not_ your bro."

"AHHHH!" Everyone screamed, frustrated.

Bloom sighed at the argument. She filled up a bucket of paint. She looked convincingly sad and defeated, but there was a glint of humour and mischief in her eye, and only Riven managed to see that. He unconsciously smacked hi lips, earning a glare from the specialists. Diaspro turned his attention back on her by touching his cheek, making him melt.

Bloom, however, decided to ignore that and continued filling a bucket with paint.

"That is so not fair, you can't do her work!" Musa exclaimed.

"That's okay, learn from her Muse, she is such a good friend."

"You sure Stel?" Bloom asked, her eyes shining with mischief. She artfully covered that up, and Stella was about to speak. Bloom let out one of her melodious laughs, and threw some paint on Stella.

She just stood, looking shocked. Meanwhile, the vamps, winx, and Riven were also looking shocked.

"You were saying Stella?" Bloom asked sweetly, feigning innocence.

"Wait a go girl!" Techna cheered, and the rest of the winx and specialists followed.

"But I've got some for you to!" Bloom exclaimed, pouting slightly, and flicking some of the paint on the rest of the winx and the specialists.

Riven looked at Bloom hungrily. He tried to control himself, but he lost it and smirking evilly, said, "Hey, that is not fair babe, you are as spotless as ever!"

Taking advantage of Bloom's slight distraction, the winx and specialists threw paint on her. Soon, there was a colour fight; or to be precise; _war_.

Riven decided to go out of his way and coated his hands in paint, before catching Bloom from behind and smudging the struggling red head with paint, and mercilessly tickling her. "Stop, please!" The red head said through laughter, and somehow squirmed out of his grasp. Everyone sank down, tired.

**Riven POV**

I saw Bloom squatting on the ground, pouting cutely when she argued with her friends on who won. She looked so cute... I feel the urge to go near her, and touch her. I cannot bear staying away from my own personal sexy godess.

**End of POV**

Miss Faragonda came then, and was shocked. "Girls, what is going on?" "Specialists, attention! I need and explanation." Saladin said in a strict tone. Meanwhile, the witches also had arrived. Hubble, who had seen Bloom, had wisely decided to stay away. Miss Griffin walked up.

"Stop being so fussy Faragonda and Saladin! They are just children! Let them enjoy life, and just try to be a bit of a _dotting _Grandparent lke me."

Everyone looked questioningly, and Bloom sighed and said sheepishly, "Gran, Grandma, and Grandpa, I can explain. I was just- err- trying to gain some co- operation from my team mates, so I kind of started it in an attempt to get them to listen to me."

The teachers quickly cleared the mess, telling the girls to stay clear of Griselda. Miss Griffin excused herself before walking over to Hubble. "Did you take a video?"

"Yes Headwitchtress. I did. Here is your phone."

Miss Griffin gave her a curt nod and sent the video to someone who would really love to see that.

The ones on the other side chuckled softly. "She really would fit in well with our kind..."

The girls and specialists soon got back to work, and the mysteriously disappeared vamps re- appeared. Flora made sure the school had plenty of flowers, and Stella, was- well- being Stella. Ordering people and stuff.

"Winx, we need to perform a couple of songs" Bloom said. She looked around quickly, and told the rest to follow her. After reaching a safe distance from the vamps, she resumed.

"Some- err- _trusted_ sources of mine told me that the vamps are going to perform. _Specially_ for the guys.

There were angry protests, before Bloom told everyone to relax.

"Muse, you sing. You have got the best voice ever."

Musa gave her a thumbs up sign, and Aisha volunteered to play the drums. Techna said she would play the casio, and Flora volunteered for the electric guitar.

"What about you sweetie?"

"I don't know, I know how to play all famous instruments and sing anyways" said Bloom. Realising what she said, she groaned. The others chuckled.

"In that case, you should be singing." Musa said thoughtfully.

Bloom took a step back. "No, I have never sung on stage before, let alone been on it in front of such a huge crowd. Plus, I have stage fright."

"Well then, I will make you get rid of it!" Stella exclaimed.

"It will be great, don't worry." Said Aisha.

"No offense Flo, but Bloom, you seemed to be more scared than Flora!" Techna exclaimed. Second surprise of the day on Techna's part.

"None taken Tech" Flora said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Now that is another big news.

"Breaking news! Flora has actually decided to be sarcastic, and even succeeded in doing so!" Aisha teased.

"But you sure about it?" Bloom asked nervously.

The winx gave her a thumbs up sign, and then Bloom said, "Since the guys seem to be bent upon breaking our hearts nowadays, one of the songs _definitely_ has to be a revenge one."

"You mean, showing them our bitchy side?" Aisha asked rhetorically. "Cool, I'm in."

"And so are we." Said the rest of the girls. They came closer and decided what to do. Stella also had their band outfits planned! How Stellaish...

"Now we need to get the teachers' approval..." Bloom said, biting her lip nervously.

"You have got our support." Three voices said from behind. As they spun around, the heads of the three schools gave them full permission to perform.

"So, what will the name of our band be?"

"The winx club of course!" The girls giggled, and a certain desperate Vatican era guy who was very pale, tall, blond haired and grey-eyed was staring hungrily at Bloom

"Mine sweetheart. Only mine."

**So, hope you liked it! Any guesses for who this guy is?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Like I said, I do not own winx club and it's characters!**

**Chapter 18**

Bloom spun around, looking uneasy all of a sudden.

"What happened?" Stella asked concerned.

"I guess someone is spying on us... It is sort of a sixth sense..."

"Well then, I will break his leg and put it in his hand! That way, his fashion choice would be limited..."

Bloom raised an eyebrow, and the girls giggled.

"How do _you _know that it is a _man_."

"Of course, how can any man stay away from six super hot, famous and sexy girls?"

"You mean five." Bloom said.

Everyone punched Bloom softly, admonishing her on how she must not think low of herself. Stella squealed loudly.

"Move that table cloth! It is 5 inches long!" She quickly fixed it, and Bloom spoke, "Umm, it is actually 4.5 inches longer than it should be?"

"Do you realise that you sound like me?" Techna said, a bit shocked.

Bloom shrugged. I have had a good eye sight since childhood."

The guys walked up just then, leaving the girls shocked.

Diaspro was in Riven's arms, breaching personal space. Chimera had a hand on Brandon's waist, and Krystal was walking with Helia, her head on his chest. Sky and Galatea were walking with their arms interlocked, and Tina and Timmy were engrossed in some conversation, peering at a gadget with their heads pressed together. Maya was holding Nabu's hand and showing him something, which made him laugh.

The pixies shook their head in disapproval, telling their bonded fairies that they are not worth the time and attention, and flew away.

"Look like it does not affect you." Bloom muttered as softly as she could. Thankfully, the vamps did not hear her, and everyone agreed with her.

The winx began to laugh and joke, and ignored the specialists. They looked hurt, but they deserve it!

"Um, Stel?" Brandon spoke up, still a bit upset. "Can we talk?"

"Sorry snookums, Pitt and his friends are calling us. Gotta go!"

The winx turned, and made sure to walk over seductively to the guys. However, Bloom did not know how to do that, so she put up one of her radiating heart melting smiles. All the specialists were ogling and drooling at the winx, _mainly Bloom_.

The red head chuckled softly, before turning around and winking at some guy, who almost fainted. Her objective: getting a sneak peak of the specialists' auras.

"What did you see sweetie?"

"Pure jealousy, hurt, anger, and hunger."

The girls laughed, and the snoopy guy looked at Bloom, smirking evilly. "As sexy as ever... Time for me to go!" And then he disappeared into thin air with a click of his finger.

The party began, and it was held in the huge lawn of Alphea. A huge disco ball hung over the huge dance floor, and songs were being played.

The main objective of this ball was to get the students acquainted to formalities. Many royals; including the parents of the vamps, also arrived, and so did Riven and Sky's parents. The girls (with the exception of Techna and Bloom) were nervous. They wanted to look good; actually; better than the vamps.

"I don't think I will tie my hair. I will leave it open. It shows of too much of my skin." Bloom stuttered nervously.

"Nonsense, you look great." Stella said.

"Trust me gal, you're gonna rock 'n roll!" Musa exclaimed, before grabbing her hands and twirling her around. The girls' laughter died down, and the girls gasped at what they saw from their window.

Diaspro was wearing a knee- length dress made of pure topaz, and was wearing emerald heels and had emerald pins in her waist length hair.

Chimera wore a black skirt which ended _way_ above her knees and a white blouse. She wore red heels and her hair was streaked red and left open.

Krystal had worn a dress made of translucent silk, and wore yellow material inside. She wore yellow platforms and her hair was tied into a bun of flowers.

Galatea had left her hair open, and wore red shorts with a green top, which had her name printed all over it in red. She wore green heels also.

Maya had left her hair open, and was wearing a purple halter neck top with a blue pair of shorts. She wore purple platforms, and had a little trouble in them.

Tina was looking stunning. Her hair was streaked pale orange and she wore a pink halter neck dress which ended as shorts _way_ above her knees. She wore orange platforms, and was telling Timmy that he was the reason for her recent fascination in orange.

The winx (minus Bloom) still looked triumphant.

"We look way better than them" Aisha said in a sportive, matter- of- fact tone.

"You guys do, but I don't. Guess I have to let go of-" Bloom was cut off before she could continue, and Stella then said that they all needed to put some make up. Everyone applied eyeliner, kajal, and mascara , and wore a little bit of baby pink lipstick. They girls made bloom wear light red, as her lips were _too_ pink for that colour of lipstick.

"Perfect! Let us go now, we need to get to our men!" Flora exclaimed with enthusiasm, and the rest of the winx followed in suite.

When they reached, everyone was gawking at them, ready to faint. Even the heads of the schools and the royals were nodding in approval. Many came and greeted Bloom, titling her 'princess of Sparx', 'princess of Domino', or 'keeper of the Dragon Flame'. The heads of the schools smiled and told her that they had announced way before her arrival that she was their granddaughter.

The girls also got to know and meet Stella's and Aisha's parents, who were very sweet and charming. The girls were thoroughly enjoying themselves, but what was the point of all this if their boyfriends were not there? The specialists soon came back to reality, and left the vamps with their families, and came over to their girlfriends, looking at them lovingly.

Riven's look was hilarious. He really wanted to come to Bloom, and every movement of hers made his body more rigid. It was as though he wanted to go near her but was restricting and stopping himself from doing so.

Bloom turned around and saw Hubble. She was wearing a red mini skirt, and a white blouse which showed off her belly. It was slightly puffy sleeved, and she wore a brown long necklace and brown heeled boots. She had tied her green below- the- waist length hair into a bun, letting her bangs falling freely on her face.

"You do not look that multi- coloured Hubb!" Bloom exclaimed teasingly. Her friend punched her shoulder slightly, and spoke, her pink eyes sparkling. "A friend of yours told me that you admitted your feelings for Riven to them?

Bloom blushed furiously, and told her to stop. Riven looked at Bloom's bare smooth back, and then walked up to her. Hubble saw this and walked away, wishing her best of luck. Bloom looked confused, and realisation dawned upon her when she saw Riven behind her.

"Princess Bloom of Domino, would like to meet my parents, the King and Queen of Iraklion?"

Bloom was shocked. "Your parents are the King and Queen of Iraklion? And you are the Prince of Iraklion?"

The winx and specialists looked surprised. Riven had just revealed a big secret, and Brandon turned rigid. He walked over to Riven, and curtly said, "Your and my friendship is _over_, Prince of Iraklion. Not because of your true identity, but because of the fact that you did not want to tell your own brother; Prince of Domino; about it" before walking away curtly, leaving everybody shocked. Riven said something that sounded like a more polite version of 'I do not care, so just shut the bleep up!'

Bloom had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that there was an enmity between Iraklion and Domino, and that was the reason for Riven's hesitance.

The three points of magic sighed. The actual objective of the party was trying to cool the heat and break the ice between the 2 most powerful planets and kingdoms.

**So, hope you like it! Just a bit of intro to how Bloom ****_and_**** Riven have the Dragon Flame/ the Dragon Fire.**


End file.
